She Said No
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a serial rapist viciously attacks Penelope, will she survive the attack?, will her family be able to catch this sick freak before he turns his attention back to the heart of their team?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter contains sexual content

She Said No-Ch 1

He watched her across the bar, she was so beautiful, so perfect and tonight she was going to be his, he stalked toward her and leaned in and whispered, "wanna dance beautiful"?, she nodded her head yes and slid her hand in his as they made their way to the middle of the huge filled dance floor.

They danced through several dances and shared a few drinks and then he leaned in and said, "wanna get out of here"?, she said, "no, I don't think so" and then she turned around and walked back over to her friends. He watched as she looked back over her shoulder at him and started laughing, that was more than he could take.

He slipped outside and watched for her to come outside, it took a few hours but she finally did and he followed her home, he watched her climb up the stairs to her apartment. He got out and followed her, he stayed far enough back so that she didn't see him but not to far that he couldn't see where she lived.

The beautiful blonde put the key into the door and stepped inside, he watched her door shut and stepped forward just in time to hear the door locking. The man said, "don't worry beautiful, you will be mine tonight", he then knocked on her door and slipped around the corner, he watched as her door opened, he then put a mask over his face and grinned as she stepped out into the hall.

She looked left and she looked right and shrugged and turned around and stepped back inside her door but before she could shut the door he pushed his way inside and put his hand over her mouth. He kicked the door shut and locked it with his free hand, he then pulled the woman to him and said, "now where were we before you so rudely refused me" as he pulled her through toward her bedroom.

The frightened blonde struggled but that only made him mad and when he got mad he got mean, she felt several slaps to the face and a couple of punches in the stomach before he pushed her down on the bed. He turned her sound system on and turned it up and said, "now nobody can hear you" as he stalked toward her.

She tried to get off the bed but he was to fast for her, he quickly covered her body and said, "no need to fight me baby you will be mine, you will be mine". She opened her mouth to scream and he punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp in surprise, his hand went over her mouth and he said, "do you see this"? as he held up a knife.

She nodded her head yes and he said, "give me what I want and I won't use this on you, fight me and you're going to regret it", she still struggled and she moaned in pain against his hand as she felt the knife slicing her skin. He claimed her lips with his and laughed as he ripped her panties from her body.

No matter what she tried nothing worked, he thrust himself inside her and grunted as he took what he wanted, when he exploded inside her he kissed her lips and said, "that was perfect". He stood up and pulled his pants back up and said, "now Shannon if you be a good girl and don't report this nothing will happen but if you tell anybody what happened I'll be back and next time you won't like me".

Shannon watched was he grabbed the knife and stuck it into her stomach, he said, "be a good girl" and then turned around and picked up her panties and shoved them into her pocket. He turned to look at her and said, "I'll keep these as a momento of our night together" and then she watched as he walked out of her apartment.

She laid on her bed until she heard her door shut, she then pulled herself up off the bed and put her hand on her side as she tried to control the bleeding from her many knife wounds. She made it to her cell and picked it up and dialed 911, after 2 rings she heard, "911 what is your emergency"?, she cleared her throat and said, "h h help me".

The voice on the other end of the phone said, "mam, mam what's wrong"?, she said, "h h he stabbed me, h h he raped me, please help me", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "is he still there"?, she said, "n n no". The 911 operator got help sent her way and then she said, "alright mam, just stay on the phone with me until my officers get there".

Shannon fought hard to stay awake but where she had lost so much blood she found herself fading, she could hear sirens in the distance, she said, "I hear them, I hear them". The voice kept telling her, "hang on mam, hang on, help is on the way", just as the medics were coming through her door she fell to the floor.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the medics reaching for her, meanwhile across the street the man smiled and said, "Shannon was good but somewhere out there is somebody better, I just have to find them. He started his car and headed toward the highway where he drove for hours and hours.

He looked up in the distance and saw a sign that said, "Virginia 15 miles", he grinned and said, "that sounds like a nice place to find my next date" and he laughed as his foot pushed harder on the gas pedal.


	2. Chapter 2

She Said No-Ch 2

Penelope Garcia sighed and rubbed her temples as she started shutting down her computers, it had been a long day and she was more than ready to head out with her team for a few drinks. The team had been away on a case for almost a week and now that they were home they were so looking forward to unwinding with a few drinks with their family.

Derek Morgan finished his paper work and stood up and put the finished file in the box on his desk, he then grabbed his coat and walked out into the hall. He looked up and saw his best friend, his baby girl, his goddess walking out of her office, he said, "you ready to get out of here baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "you have nooooooooo idea how much hotstuff" as they joined the rest of their family and headed toward the elevator.

After the case they just had they all needed a night to unwind and have some fun, as they walked into their favorite bar a few minutes later they were all laughing and talking. Dave ordered the first round of drinks and then followed his team over to their table, after everybody sat down they looked around and Derek said, "this place is hopping tonight", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

He watched her from across the room, she was beautiful, she was perfect and he wanted her, he watched as she laughed at something the dark skinned man whispered into her ear. He watched as she lifted her drink to her lips, those lips, ohhhh how he dreamed they were wrapped around him.

As he continued watching her he watched as she danced with 2 other women, the way she swayed her hips let him know that she was the woman he wanted. The dark skinned man then wrapped his arms around her and grinded his body against hers, the two of them danced like they were destined to be together.

The longer he watched the blonde the more he wanted to meet her, get to know her so he walked to the dance floor and got close to her and said, "mind if I cut in"?, she looked up at him and said, "sure, why not" as she started dancing with him. Derek moved on reluctantly to another woman that had asked him to dance.

Their was something about the man that was dancing with his baby girl, he couldn't put his finger on it but their was something about him that made Dereks skin crawl. After he finished his dance he walked back over to the table and sat down beside Reid who said, "what's wrong Morgan"?, he said, "who's the man dancing with baby girl"?, everybody shrugged and said, "never seen him before".

He kept his eyes on them as they danced several dances, they then sat down at a table alone where they shared several drinks, he then leaned in and whispered something into her ear. She shook her head and said, "no thank you", she then excused herself from the table and made her way back over to her friends.

The man watched as the dark skinned man put his arm around her waist and leaned in and whispered something into the blondes ear,. she laughed again and nodded her head yes. He sat there watching them for a few minutes before he made his way out of the bar, as he sat in his car watching he said, "she's the one, she's perfect, she's perfect".

A couple of hours later he watched as they all headed out of the bar, he watched as the man walked the blonde to her car, she hugged him and they stood laughing and talking for a few minutes before she climbed into her car and pulled away. He followed her, not close enough that she would see him but close enough so that he could follow her home.

She pulled into a parking spot and got out of her car and headed toward the door, he got out of his car and followed her up toward the door, he watched as she headed toward the elevator. He saw her hit 2 and he then saw her step inside the elevator and the doors closed, he then headed toward the stairs and went to the second floor.

He stood in the shadows watching as she put her key in her door and pushed her door open, he then watched her shut her door, he heard it lock and then he walked up and touched the door. He said, "you will be mine beautiful, you will be mine", meanwhile inside Penelope toed off her shoes and walked over and grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

She was getting ready to turn the channel from the news when they started talking about a woman named Shannon a few states over that had been stabbed and raped, she shook her head and said, "that poor woman" as she headed into the kitchen for a drink of water. Out in the hall the man smiled as he knocked on the door and then ran to the corner.

He watched as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall, the beautiful blonde looked left and right and then turned around and headed back inside, before she could shut her door he pushed her inside and covered her mouth with his hand. He then kicked the door shut and locked it with his free hand, he then leaned in and whispered, "now where were we before you rudely refused me beautiful" as he pulled her toward her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

She Said No-Ch 3

Penelope felt her heart racing as he pushed her through the beaded curtain, she had to do something, she couldn't let this happen, she stomped his toes and tried to run. He grabbed her hard and said, "you shouldn't have done that" and whirled her around and slapped her hard across the face.

He then grabbed her and said, "you're going to pay Penelope", he then pulled her toward her sound system, he turned it on and said, "we wouldn't want anybody to hear us now would we"?, she said, "please don't do this. He said, "shhhhh, you will be mine", he then ripped the front of her dress open and smiled as he saw her perfect breasts spilling over her bra.

Penelope watched as he pulled plastic cuffs out of his pocket and put them on her wrists, he then took her over beside her bed and unfastened her bra from the front and watched as her breasts bounced free. He then cupped her breast in his hand and said, "now this is what perfection feels like" as he kneaded her breast with his hand.

She pushed away from him and he quickly grabbed her and said, "now it's time for some fun" as he pushed her down on the bed, she tried to get up but he quickly covered her body. He said, "now now, where do you think you're going"? she then cringed as she felt his hand once again slap her face.

The more she struggled the madder he was getting, he finally pulled the knife out and said, "do you see this"?, she saw the huge blade in his hand and she nodded her head yes. He said, "give me what I want and you won't get hurt but fight me and you will get hurt, bad", she said, "please don't do this, please don't hurt me".

His hand slid down her body and between her legs where he ripped her panties from her body and tossed them in the floor, he said, "just relax and I promise you'll enjoy this". She tried to raise her leg to knee him in the groin but he was to fast for her, he said, "naughty, naughty" and took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

She moaned in pain and he quickly covered her mouth with his, he used his other hand to unbutton and unzip his pants, he pulled them down over his hips and then forced her legs open and thrust himself inside her. She squirmed and fought and fought and squirmed trying to get away but the only thing she got for her efforts was another slap to the face and a stab to the ribs.

Penelope was having trouble breathing from the stabs to the ribs and his weight covering her body, the man grunted and moaned her name as he pounded in and out of her. He was rough and she could feel herself tearing more and more with each thrust, he smiled against her lips and said, "we fit perfectly together Penelope".

She tried to talk, tried to move but she was helpless against the man that had forced his way into her apartment and into her body, after what felt like forever he finally released inside her. He then laid there touching, caressing and kissing every inch of her body that he could, he was marking her as his, she felt him sucking, licking and biting on her neck.

She felt her stomach churning and she wanted to vomit as she felt him thrust inside her again, she raised her leg and tired to move away and she felt his hands going around her neck. His grip was like a vise and the more she tried to breath the harder he was squeezing, she could hear his moans and grunts as took what he wanted again.

Just as she was ready to pass out he exploded inside her again and released her neck, he kissed her lips and said, "it's been fun Penelope but I've got to go". He stood up and pulled his pants up and said, "you were perfection and I will be back for more", she watched as he picked up her panties up and put them into her pocket.

The man walked toward her door and she waited until she heard her door close before trying to get up, she fell to the ground and immediately started coughing. She started crawling to her purse, she reached up and grabbed the strap and pulled her purse to the floor and she had to try several times before she could reach her cell.

She pulled it out and blurrily hit speed dial and then after a few rings she heard, "hey baby girl", she coughed and hoarsely said, "h h help me, p p please h h help me". Derek grabbed his coat and said, "hang on baby girl I'm on my way, I'm on my way", Penelope took a breath and before she passed out she said, "h h hurry" and then when she went silent Derek said, "baby girl hang on, hang on I'm coming, I'm coming" as he hit the main road.


	4. Chapter 4

She Said No-Ch 4

About an hour later Derek was pacing back and forth across the waiting room while the doctors worked to stabilize her so they could take her to surgery. He looked up and saw the team running toward him and JJ said, "what happened, how's Garcie"?, Derek said, "they're working to stabilize her right now, I don't know what's going on".

Hotch said, "what did you find when you went to her house"?, he said, "she was unconscious on the floor and she was covered with blood". The team listened as he said, "she had at least 10 stab wounds and the front of her dress was ripped open and so was her bra".

Emily said, "and her panties"?, tears streamed down his cheek and he shook his head and said, "gone, they were gone", Reid said, "this can't be happening, we were just together a few hours ago and we were laughing and talking". Dave said, "what's taking them so long" and they looked to see the doctor walking toward them.

She held out her hand and said, "my name is Mallory Justice and I'm Ms. Garcias doctor", Derek said, "how is she"?, Mallory said, "she's in bad shape, she has at least 10 stab wounds, several of those wounds have caused her right lung to collapse, we're working on getting her stabilized so we can move her up to surgery".

Hotch said, "what about a rape kit"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "she was definitely raped, their was tearing, a lot of tearing and I was able to get a sample of the semen". The team listened heartbrokenly as the doctor said, "she has bruising to her neck from where he choked her".

Derek said, "how long will the surgery take"?, she said, "with as much damage as he did it's hard to tell but I'd say at least 5 to 6 hours". Derek said, "has she been conscious at all"?, she nodded her head and said, "she was but only for a few seconds but when she was she kept asking for a Derek".

He said, "that's me, can I go see her"?, she said, "you can for a minute but then we're going to have to get her to surgery and try to get the bleeding stopped". Derek nodded his head and followed her to the cubicle where his best friend laid unconscious.

When he walked over to her his heart broke, her face was bruised and so was her neck, you could see hand prints all around her neck from where he had choked her. Her body was covered with stab wounds and blood, he reached down and gently took her hand in his and said, "I will find out who did this and I promise you that they will pay".

Mallory said, "we really need to take her", he leaned down and kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "I love you baby girl, please keep fighting, keep fighting to come back to me, to us". He then stepped back and the nurses started pushing the gurney that carried the heart of their team out the door and down the hall toward surgery.

The doctor said, "I'll keep you updated as much as I can", Derek said, "please just do everything you can for her", Mallory said, "we will, I promise" and then she followed the gurney down the hall. Derek walked back over to rejoin the team and Reid said, "how was she"?, Derek said, "her face and neck were covered in bruises, I saw all of the stab wounds and she was covered in blood".

JJ pulled him into her arms and said, "she's a fighter, she'll fight to come back to you, to us", he said, "I hope so", he then looked at heed r and said, "from your lips". Hotch said, "I talked to the nurses and was able to get the use of one of the conference rooms".

Derek opened his mouth to speak and Hotch said, "and they will come tell us in the conference room when they have news about Garcia". Derek blew out a deep breath as he followed the rest of the team toward the conference room, once they stepped inside Reid said, "now we need to find out who did this and why".

Dave said, "we need to see if we can get footage of the survelience cameras at kittens apartment and see what they tell us about the unsub". Reid said, "and when we find him I swear I'll kill him myself for what he did to Garcia", JJ gently squeezed his hand for support as they all started work trying to find out who attacked their friend.


	5. Chapter 5

She Said No-Ch 5

As the team worked on trying to get the footage from her apartment building Mallory and her team were in the OR working feverishly on trying to save Penelope. Everything was going good until her heart started beating faster and faster, Mallory said, "come on Penelope, come on" and then it started slowing down".

Mallory said, "we need to hurry up, I don't like this heart rate at all" as she continued working on trying to control her bleeding, everybody in the room were doing multiple things trying to help stabilize Penelope. Mallory was working on a deep cut when Penelope flat lined, she said, "charge paddles stat".

The nurse charged the paddles and handed them to the doctor she said, "CLEARRRRRR" and shocked Penelope, she looked at the machine and saw that she was still flat lined. She said, "charge to 300", the nurse charged to 300 and Mallory said, "CLEARRRRRR" and shocked her and then her heart started beating again.

She blew out a deep breath and said, "good girl" and continued working on her patient, Penelope was floating above her body watching as everybody worked to save her. She said, "what's happening, am I dying"?, she was then standing at the door watching Mallory and her team and said, "what's happeningggggggggg"?, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and said, "mom".

Her mom smiled and said, "it's me baby", Penelope threw her arms around her mom and said, "ohhhhh mommmmm" as she held her mom in her arms for the first time in years. As she pulled away she said, "mom what's going on am I dead"?, her mom smiled and said, "no baby you're not dead, you're critical but not dead".

Penelope said, "why is this happening to me"?, her mom said, "do you remember what happened to you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I was attacked at my apartment". Patricia said, "that's right honey, I'm so sorry for what you went through, no body should have to go through that type of brutality".

Penelope said, "why are you here, are you here to take me to where you are"?, her mom touched her cheek and said, "what happens next is up to you". Penelope said, 'up to me, I don't understand momma", Patricia said, "I'm here to help you help your team", she said, "help them how momma"?, Patricia said, "help them find the man that did this to you".

Patricia took her daughter by the hand and said, "come with me", she said, "where momma"?, she said, "you'll see" as they disappeared out of the operating room. They reappeared in the conference room where the team was watching the footage from her building.

They could see the man that attacked her but his face was covered by the mask and from what they were seeing their was no visual discrepancies, no scars, no tattoos, nothing that would help them to identify the man that attacked Penelope.

Patricia looked at Penelope and then looked at Derek and said, "he loves you", Penelope grinned and said, "and I love him". Penelope looked at her mother as she said, "why didn't you tell your team that you and Derek are together, finally together"?, Penelope said, "we were going to, we were going to have a dinner party this weekend and tell them everything".

Penelope said, "Derek walked me to my car tonight and leaned in and whispered that he loved me and that it wouldn't be much longer before we'd always be together". Patricia said, "honey you are going to be faced with some things, things that are going to be hard on you".

She said, "things, what things"?, she said, "that I can't tell you but just know that your family will always be there for you and they will help you through everything". Penelope saw her mom starting to disappear and she said, "momma don't go, don't leave me".

Patricia said, "I'll always be here honey, always but focus on helping your team", she said, "but momma they can't see me". Her mom said, "just concentrate and think about what you're saying and they'll hear you, they'll hear youuuuu" and then she disappeared.

Penelope looked at her team and said, "you can do this guys, you can do this", JJ smiled weakly and said, "if Gracie was here she'd be saying you can do this guys". Derek said, "she'd probably be calling us her team of crime fighters" causing everybody to smile.

About an hour later they were still trying to put some suspects together when Mallory knocked on the door, they looked up when she walked in. Derek said, "how is she"?, Mallory said, "we lost her a couple of times on the table but were able to get her back".

They all listened as she said, "we were able to get the bleeding under control, some of the stab wounds like I told you earlier caused her lung to collapse, well one of them nicked her liver, we were able to get that bleeding under control to".

Reid said, "what about her collapsed lung"?, Mallory said, "we have her hooked up to a machine that is helping to reinflate her lung, she's also on the vent for now". Derek looked at her and said, "what are her chances doc"?, Mallory said, "right now I'd say 50-50 but the next 48 to 72 hours are critical for her, if she can make it through the next 72 hours her chances will greatly improve".

Derek said, "can we see her"?, she nodded her head and said, "you can", they turned around and followed Mallory up the hall toward ICU. When they walked her room Derek walked over to her bedside and took her hand in his.

He said, "I love you, please come back to me, please don't leave me", Penelope stood there saying, "I'm here hotstuff, I'm here". She then put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I love you to", he smiled and sighed as he sat down by her bedside.

Meanwhile across town he was watching another woman from across the bar, she was so beanutiful, she was no Penelope not by a long shot but she'd do". He then approached her and said, "wanna dance"?, she smiled up at him and said, "no thank you" and turned and walked away.

As he watched her walk away he knew that before the night was over she'd be his no matter what he had to do and he grinned as he followed her out of the bar a few minutes later. He'd watched her like he had the others and he knew just when to pounce and pounce on her he did.

When he was finished with her a few hours later he smiled down at her and said, "you were good but you were no Penelope" and then he stabbed her several times in the stomach before laughing and walking out of her apartment leaving her alone to die.


	6. Chapter 6

She Said No-Ch 6

Penelope had stayed with her team watching as they tried to find the man that harmed her, she couldn't see his face but his voice was so familiar and she knew that she'd heard it recently. She felt herself being pulled somewhere and she didn't know what to do so she let the sensation pull her to where it wanted to take her.

She soon found herself in another patients room and the woman according to what the doctors were saying had been raped and stabbed just like she was. As Penelope watched them work to stabilize her the woman kept saying, "Penelope" over and over.

The doctor said, "what about Penelope, who is she"?, the woman just kept saying, "Penelope" over and over, one of the nurses said, "their was a Penelope brought in earlier and she was also raped and stabbed. The doctor said, "isn't her team of FBI agents here in the hospital somewhere"?, the nurse said, "they have the conference room on the ICU floor".

The doctor nodded her head and said, "I need to go talk to them, it sounds to me like these two cases are connected and with them being with the FBI maybe it will help them find this sick freak sooner", the nurses and other doctors nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched the doctor walk out of the room.

Derek and the others were still looking at the footage trying to find something, anything that would help them figure out who it was under that mask when they heard a knock on the door. They looked up to see another doctor stepping into the room.

She said, "my name is Dr. Valerie Smith, are you the FBI"?, Hotch held out his hand and said, "we are, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is my team David Rossi, Emily Hotchner, JJ and Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan, what can we do for you doctor"?, she said, "it's more what can I do for you".

They looked at her and Dave said, "what do you mean what can you do for us"?, the doctor said, "just a few minutes ago a young woman, Mary Shade was brought into the hospital and she'd been raped and repeatedly stabbed", the team looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

Valerie said, "the one thing that connects these two cases is that Mary keeps saying Penelope over and over and when I asked her who Penelope was she either didn't know or couldn't say". Hotch said, "JJ you and Reid go down and see if this Mary will be able to respond to you", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they followed the doctor out of the room and back to the ER.

Derek said, "maybe this sick freak finally messed up, maybe we can finally find out who he is", Hotch said, "we might have got our first break". Derek looked down at his watch and said, "they are probably finished changing baby girls bandages I'm going to go back up and stay with her".

Hotch said, "you know you can tell us anything, right"?, he said, "you know don't you"?, Dave smiled and said, "if you mean do we know that you and kitten are together than yes". He smiled and said, "how long have you known about us"?, Dave said, "about 2 weeks, how long have you been together"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "a little over 2 weeks and before you say anything we were going to tell you this weekend" and then the men smiled as they watched Derek open the door and walk out into the hall and head up the corridor toward Penelopes room.

When he got to the door the doctor was walking out and she said, "nothing's changed", Derek looked beaten and then Mallory said, "but her vitals are still stable so that's a good thing". Derek said, "how long before she'll wake up"?, Mallory said, "right now she's in a medically induced coma and her body needs time to heal and it could take a few days to a few weeks depending on how quickly she responds".

Derek nodded his head and said, "can I go sit with her"?, she said, "sure and if you need anything or if anything changes please let us know". Derek said, "I will" and then walked past her and into Penelopes room where he walked right to her bedside and took her hand in his.


	7. Chapter 7

She Said No-Ch 7

When JJ and Reid walked into Marys cubicle they walked over to her bed and she opened her eyes and said, "Penelope, Penelope". JJ said, "what about Penelope, she's my friend", Mary took JJs hand in hers and gasped as she said, "h h he r r raped me".

JJ said, "I know and I'm so sorry", Mary shook her head and said, "w w when he was done with me h h he said that I was good bu but no not as good as Penelope". Reid and JJ looked at each other and then back at Mary and Reid said, "did you see his face"?, she shook her head and said, "m m mask, he was w w wearing a mask".

Reid said, "what about a smell, a noise, did you recognize anything"?, she started gasping for air and the doctor said, "we need to get her to surgery". They started to walk out of the room and Mary grabbed Reid by the hand and said, "a a alcohol, h he smelled like a breweryyyyyyy" and then her eyes closed.

The nurses walked Reid and JJ out to the hall and said, "we're going to try to get her to surgery, maybe she can talk to you again later". Penelope stood there watching everything and she knew that the man that had attacked Mary had also attacked her.

She turned to see JJ and Reid talking in the hall so she headed out to them, Reid said, "so he smelled of booze, so maybe he's stalking women at bars, maybe our unsub is picking women that have turned him down like maybe his ego can't take rejection".

JJ said, "earlier did anybody ask to dance with Penelope and she turned them down"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no the only man other than Derek that asked her to dance was a man that she danced several dances with before she rejoined us".

Penelope said, "it has to be him guys, it has to be him", JJ said, "let's get back to the others and fill the in on what we were able to find out", Reid nodded his head as they walked back up the hall toward the conference room to join the others.

A few minutes later after filling the others in on what had happened Hotch said, "we need to find out if the bar from last night had survelience cameras and if they do we need to watch them and get a description of the man that danced with Garcia".

JJ said, "on it" and then she pulled her cell out off of her pocket and walked across the room, Hotch said, "let's hope that we can find some footage so that we can possibly put a face with the actions". Dave said, "and if we do and it's him then I'll kill him myself for what he's done to kitten".

Reid said, "the line forms behind Morgan and I'm second, nobody hurts my sister like that nobody" causing Dave to smile and say, "we will find him kid and we will make sure he pays". Reid sighed and said, "we have to Rossi, we just have to".

Meanwhile in Penelopes room she appeared and smiled as she saw Derek bring her hand to his lips and kiss it, he said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, if I hadn't gone home to get my go bag I would have been with you". She walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder and said, "this isn't your fault hotstuff, please don't blame yourself".

He looked around the room and then looked back at Penelope and said, "I can feel you sweetness, please keep fighting", she said, "I will, I will", Derek sighed and said, "when you get better I'm gonna ask you to marry me". She smiled and said, "yes yes yes", he wiped away the tears that were streaming down his face and said, "I'll take you out to dinner and dancing and then at the end of the night after I bring you back to our home I'll drop to one knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me".

Derek closed his eyes and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "and I love you hotstuff", he then felt someone touching his shoulder, he looked up to see his mom standing there. He stood up and said, "I can't lose her momma", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "she's a fighter and she'll fight to come back to you baby boy".

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and said, "please come back to me baby girl, please don't go", as Penelope stood there watching the love of her life break down she said, "I'm here and I'm not giving up, not now, not ever".


	8. Chapter 8

She Said No-Ch 8

Across town he sits watching another woman, she was pretty, she had long blonde hair and glasses, he grinned and took a sip of his beer as he watched the blonde grinding against the man as they danced. He licked his lips and thought, "you'll be mine soon enough", he then stood up and paid his bill and walked out of the bar.

He climbed into his car and gripped the steering wheel and said, "my sweet sweet Penelope, you were so perfect and the way you felt wrapped around me, ohhhh I want that again and again and again". A few minutes later the blonde had walked out of the bar alone, she walked to her car and opened the door and slid inside.

As she pulled away he started his car and started following her, he gripped the steering wheel and said, "soon soon", he then pulled up in front of a nice house. He watched as she pulled into her garage, as the door closed he smiled and then climbed out of his car and started making his way toward her house.

The woman toed off her shoes and stepped into her kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and then a glass out of the cabinet and headed into the living room. She stopped at the sound system and turned her music on and started dancing around the living room gyrating to the beat of the music.

As he made his way inside her house he smiled, he then walked into the kitchen and watched as the woman danced around in the living room, she was so free, so expressive. He licked his lips and said, "I've got to have you", she then downed her glass of wine and grabbed the bottle and headed toward her bedroom.

He followed and smiled as he watched her changing into her night clothes, he was practically salivating as he watched her, with her hair down she looked so much like Penelope. He waited for the perfect time and then he made his move, he walked up behind her and said, "I can't wait to be inside you".

She tried to scream but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, he threw her on the bed and quickly covered her body with his, she fought and fought hard but the only thing that got her was a few hard slaps to the face and a punch in the gut. She put her hands up to his face and tried to push him off.

He laughed and said, "that's it, that's it, fight me, fight me Penelope", the woman looked at him she opened her mouth to try to speak and that's when she felt his hands wrapping around her throat. She was now fighting to breathe, he kept squeezing his hands tighter and tighter, he leaned down and whispered, "you're gonna love this".

She then felt his hands between her legs, he was so strong and even though he only had one hand around her neck she was still gasping for air, she was hitting and smacking him but all he did was laugh. When he was tired of the foreplay he forced her legs open and said, "it's time Penelope" and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO", he quickly covered her mouth with his as he thrust himself inside her.

At the hospital Derek barely left Penelopes side, the only time he stepped out was when the nurses and doctors came in to check on his baby girl, he hated leaving her even for a few minutes. He walked up to the conference room to see if they were having any luck with the case, when he stepped inside he found out that the man that had attacked Penelope had also attacked several other women tonight".

Derek said, "it's like he's using them to release his sexual frustration", Reid said, "it's like they're all substitutions", Derek said, "but substitutions for who pretty boy"?, he said, "well with Mary he kept talking about Penelope". Derek said, "so he's raping these women and comparing them to baby girl"?, Hotch said, "that's what we're thinking".

Derek said, "we need to make sure that she's safe, we need to get guards for her", Dave said, "we've already got that arranged", he sighed and said, "so how long as it been since we've heard from the unsub"?, Emily said, "so far the last woman he attacked was a couple of hours ago". Derek nodded his head and said, "are we any closer in finding out who the man is"?, Reid said, "sadly no, the only person that can tell us about the man in the bar is Penelope".

Hotch said, "he was able to hide his face from the cameras at the bar and none of us got a clear look at him, did you"?, he said, "no nothing solid", JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "how's Garcie"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "no change, no change". Across town the man explodes inside his latest victim and says, "that was almost as good as Penelope".

He stood up and pulled his pants up and said, "almost" and then stabs the woman several times in the stomach and ribs and laughs as he walks out of the room to leave her to die.


	9. Chapter 9

She Said No-Ch 9

Derek watched as Penelopes chest went up and down and up and down with the sound of the machine used to help her breathe filled the rather large room. He reached up and touched her cheek and said, "I'm so sorry, so sorry that it took us so long to finally admit how much we love each other but I swear to you that I'm going to make it up to you".

Penelopes heart broke as she watched Derek, she knew that he blamed himself for what happened to her and she said, "awww hotstuff, none of this is your fault, none of it". She walked up beside him and put her hand on his chest and said, "I'm right here, right here and I love you more than you'll ever know".

His hand instinctly slid up to his chest and he blew out a deep breath, Penelope said, "I've been in love with you for so long, practically since you uttered your first word to me". She laughed and said, "we've been through so much together and when I get better we'll have more time, a lot more time together my love".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I can see us married and happy, I can see you pregnant with our children, I can see us growing old together and spending the rest of our lives together so please, please fight to come back to me". Penelope said, "I will hotstuff I will, I promise".

She started feeling weak and she looked at the monitors as they started going crazy, Derek jumped up and said, "no, no baby please no" and he ran to the door and said, "HELPPPP, SOMEBODY HELPPPPPPPP". He was asked to stay in the hall while the doctors and nurses worked to figure out what was wrong.

Fran was walking up the hall with 2 cups of coffee and she saw her son pacing up and down the hall in front of Penelopes room and she hurried up to him and said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "I was talking to her momma and then suddenly her machines started going crazy, I can't lose her momma, I just can't", Fran wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as he broke down.

Meanwhile in her room she said, "what's going on, I don't understand", her mother once again appeared and said, "it's time for you to go back to your body". She said, "but we haven't figured out who did this yet", Patricia said, "they will sweetie, they will", Penelope grabbed her mom by the hand and said, "I love you and I'm so scared".

Her mom said, "and I love you and their is no reason to be scared, everything is going to be okay, you just have to fight with everything you've got to come back to the people you love". Tears streamed down Penelopes cheeks as she started disappearing he mom said, "I'll always be here for you, alwaysss" and then Penelope floated back into her body and the machines started slowly returning to normal.

Mallory looked up at the monitors and said, "everything is stabilizing and her wounds are still doing good", one of the nurses said, "any idea what caused this episode"?, Mallory shook her head and said, "no idea, maybe her blood pressure rose quickly or dropped fast, right now we need to focus on the fact that she's stable" as they all walked toward the door.

Derek looked up when he saw the doctor walking out, he said, "how is she, is she, is she"?, Mallory said, "she's stable now, all of her vitals are holding their own right now". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "can I go back in to her"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure and if you need anything or something changes with Penelope please let us know", he grinned and said, "I will" as he walked back inside to rejoin his baby girl".


	10. Chapter 10

She Said No-Ch 10

He walked into his apartment and grinned, so far he'd managed to get what he wanted from several women, about 8 so far and by far the best was Penelope and he would do whatever it took to have her again. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself and said, "we fit together so perfectly and once having that perfect match I'll never give up on you, on us Penelope, never" and then he walked through his apartment and headed toward the bathroom for a hot shower.

At the hospital the team were watching and re watching the footage from the bar, Spencer was trying to get a good glimpse of the man that was dancing with Penelope. The best he could get was a little side view but that wasn't much help so now everything had to wait until Penelope woke up because so far she was the only one that had got a good glimpse of the possible unsub.

Derek sat holding her hand and talking to her for several hours, the team took turns going up to spend time with Derek and Penelope, they would hold her hand and talk to her hoping for a response but sadly got nothing. Derek looked up at Emily and said, "if she stays stable for the next 60 hours the doctor will start weaning her off the meds she's on to keep her in the coma".

Hotch said, "we have no good news on the unsub front, the best we could get was a little bit of a side view so we're at an empass", Derek said, "meaning what exactly"?, Emily said, "meaning we have to wait for PG to wake up and tell us what the man that she danced with looked like because without her description we have literally almost nothing".

Derek pointed to Penelopes neck and said, "what if when she wakes up she can't talk due to the damage he inflicted on her throat when he choked her"?, Hotch said, "if she can't talk maybe she can describe him through writing stuff down, we have very good artists and a great computer system for this kind of thing".

Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "so right now we're waiting on sweetness"?, Emily and Hotch nodded their heads yes in agreement and Hotch said, "exactly". Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "why don't you go get something to eat, I'll stay right by her side, I promise I won't leave unless the nurses ask me to step out".

Hotch said, "Garcia will kick your butt when she finds out you're not eating", he grinned and said, "okay, okay, I'll go", Hotch grinned and said, "I'll go with you but Em if anything changes". Emily said, "don't worry, if anything changes I'll call you, I promise", both men turned around and walked out of the room leaving Emily alone with Penelope.

The unsub looked at himself in his car mirror and said, "time to go in and see Penelope again", he got out of his car and walked into the hospital all smiles. He had been on vacation and was now back to a job where he could find more victims but today was different, today he was going to get to see his Penelope again.

After clocking in he was given his assignment and it was on in the ICU, Penelope was his patient and for the next 12 hours he could check on her whenever he wanted to, he could touch her and kiss her any time he wanted. He saw the security guards standing in front of her door and he showed them his badge.

They nodded their heads and stepped aside so he could walk in, he walked over to her bed and said, "hello my name is Randy and I'm Ms. Garcias nurse tonight". Emily stood up and said, "hello Randy my name's Emily, Emily Hotchner", he said, "nice to meet you Emily", he checked her machines and then a few minutes later he said, "her vitals are stable but I need to check her bandages, could you step outside for a few minutes please"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure thing" before turning around and walking out of the room.

When they were alone Randy leaned down and smiled as he whispered, "I'm back my beautiful beautiful Penelope", he then slid his hand down over her breast. He took a deep breath and said, "so firm, so perky and a few hours ago were against my chest as I pounded in and out of you until I got my fill".

He pulled the cover down and pulled up her gown and saw the bruises on her thighs and said, "sorry I was so rough with you but from the way you responded to me I think you like it rough". Randy touched her leg and said, "you skin is so soft, so silky soft, I remember how it felt when it was touching me as I made love to you".

As he touched her he found himself getting harder and harder, he said, "you have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now, to take you over and over like I did earlier but until you are out of here I'm going to have to be patient". He then covered her up and stood there looking at her, looking at the damage he did to her and he couldn't help but smile.

He smiled knowing that she was right now helpless against him and her friends were helpless because they didn't know that the man that had assaulted her was the man that was in charge of her care for the next 12 hours. Randy leaned down and whispered, "I'll be back but just know until then I'll be thinking of you sweet Penelope".

Before walking away he pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures of her and then slid his cell back into his pocket, he then walked out into the hall. Emily said, "how is she"?, Randy said, "everything is good, right now she's stable, you can go back in", Emily nodded her head and said, "thank you Randy" as she walked back into the room.

As Randy walked up the hall he grinned and said, "no no Mrs. Hotchner thank you and your clueless team for being so stupid that you let the man that assaulted your friend walk right back into her room", he then disappeared into his next patients room where his mind remained on the beautiful blonde up the hall, his sweet, sexy Penelope.


	11. Chapter 11

She Said No-Ch 11

As the evening went on Randy had been in to check on Penelope several times, he wanted to be close to her, to touch her to be able to lean down and kiss her on the cheek. He made sure to whisper into the comatose patients ear that he would be with her again soon before making his way outside so her friends could come back in.

Making his way back up toward the nurses station he couldn't help but smile, he smiled knowing that her or her team wouldn't be able to recognize him because he'd changed is looks. He'd colored his hair from black to blonde and he'd changed his eye color by putting blue colored contacts in to cover his usual brown so he could remove his glasses.

He knew that it would be a while before he would be found out if ever so he was going to take his time and enjoy every minute he got to spend with his Penelope. The night had passed by and Penelopes vitals had remained stable, a fact that thrilled not only her family but also her rapist because that meant that he was getting closer and closer to having her again.

It was time for Randy to make his last rounds before heading home to get some sleep and when he walked into Penelopes room he saw Derek sleeping. He wanted to take one of the spare pillows and smother him to death but right now he couldn't take that chance so he accidently on purpose made a little noise that woke Derek up.

Derek said, "oh hi Randy, is it time for another check"?, Randy said, "yeah this is my last round and then it's home for some sleep", Derek said, "I'll step out and let you check Penelope". Randy said, "we have some fresh coffee in the staff lounge if you want some", he said, "thanks man I appreciate it".

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope on the forehead and whispered, "I love you sweetness, I'll be right back", he then said, "in case you're gone when I get back it was nice to meet you Randy". Randy smiled and said, "nice to meet you to Derek" and then after Derek disappeared out into the hall the smile Randy was faking quickly fell.

He then looked down at Penelope and wiped Penelopes forehead off and said, "now now we can't have him kissing you, not in front of me, you're my girl Penelope, my girl". He then smiled at her as his hand slid down and cupped her breasts, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "you have no idea how much restraint it's taking for me not to take those ripe melons into my mouth and savoring them".

As his hands slid down her body he felt himself getting hard, painfully hard, he slid her cover down and said, "well it's time to change those bandages before I go home to relieve myself from touching you". He removed her bandages and cleaned her wounds and then carefully rebandaged her stab wounds.

He stood there looking down at her, ohhhh how he wanted to slide his pants down and slide inside her and rock her world like he did at her place only hours before. As memories of thrusting himself into her filled his minds he held back a moan of pleasure, he closed his eyes and could see her as he took what he wanted from her as she begged and cried into his hand.

Randy licked his lips and said, "soon Penelope soon" and then covered her up with her sheet and blanket, he then said, "well I'll be back tonight but know that I will miss you and think about you until I see you again". He then leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, " I love you Penelope and one day soon we will be together again, I promise" before turning around and walking out into the hall.

As he walked back up the hall he passed Emily and JJ who smiled at him and said, "morning" in unison, he said, "morning ladies, I just did my final check on Penelope for the day, her day shift nurse will be in to check on her in about half an hour". They both smiled at him and JJ said, "thanks for taking such good care of her".

Randy smiled and said, "I'm just glad I can help her after everything the poor thing has been through", the women nodded their heads in agreement before heading on down the hall and walking into Penelopes room. As he sat down to do his paperwork he inwardly laughed at how clueless the team of profilers truly were.


	12. Chapter 12

She Said No-Ch 12

As the day went on Penelopes condition remained stable which thrilled the doctors and her family, she had been doing good for over 36 hours so she was half way through her critical phase. Derek sat down beside Penelope and took her hand in his and said, "I love you baby girl and when those beautiful eyes open I'm going to propose to you".

He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a eye popping diamond engagement ring and he said, "I saw this ring and it practically screamed Penelope Grace Garcia". Derek said, "so of course I got it for my baby girl and once it's put on your finger nothing or nobody is ever going to take it off again".

After closing the box and putting it back into his pocket he said, "your body is so battered and tired right now and I know you need your rest but goddess I miss you, I miss hearing that sexy voice of yours". His attention was pulled to the door as it opened and the team walked in, Derek said, "any news yet"?, Reid said, "sadly no, whoever did this to her is good, to good".

Derek said, "to good"?, Dave said, "he's good at hiding his tracks but we will find him and he will pay for what he's done", Derek said, "you got that shot right Rossi". JJ said, "how's she doing"?, he said, "so far so good, her vitals are staying stable, everything but her temp", Reid said, "she does looked flushed".

Emily touched her cheek and said, "she's warm, very warm", they turned around when Mallory walked into the room and said, "she's running a fever, it's almost 100 right now so I'm going to start her on a broad spectrum antibiotic and give her some ibuprofen for the fever", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they watched her hook up the antibiotics.

Mallory then said, "I'm going to also put something in for the fever" as she hooked up a small bag of saline and mixed ibuprofen in and then hooked them to the poll beside the antibiotics. Derek said, "I thought her wounds were doing good", Mallory said, "they have been but with her having so many places and they are so deep that the infection is probably deep in the wound".

Reid said, "will this infection hinder you bringing her out of the drug induced coma"?, Mallory said, "maybe, let's just wait and see how fast the antibiotics help with the infection". They watched Mallory wrote in Penelopes chart and then looked up at them and said, "she'll be on a slow drip and then after this bag runs through we'll do more blood work to check things out to check her white blood cells to check for infection".

Everybody then watched as the doctor turned and headed toward the door, before walking out she said, "we'll be keeping a closer eye on her for a the while since she's developed the infection". Fran said, "thank you doctor", Mallory smiled and said, "if you need anything or anything changes with Penelope please let us know", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they watched her disappear out into the hall.

Derek sat back down and took her hot hand in his, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I love you and I need you to keep fighting, keep fighting to come back to me, to us". He then watched her chest rise and fall and rise and fall as the swooshing sound of the ventilator continued to fill her room and echo in their ears.


	13. Chapter 13

She Said No-Ch 13

Randy looked down at his watch and smiled because he knew it was time for him to go to work where maybe just maybe he'd be assigned to Penelope again. He loved seeing her, touching her and kissing her each time he checked on her, she was so beautiful and so perfect and he enjoyed every second he spent with her.

About 30 minutes later he was walking toward the nurses station, he inwardly smiled when he found out that once again he was assigned to take care of Penelope. After getting report about his patients he headed to start his rounds, saving Penelope, his favorite patient for last so that way he could spend a little more time with her.

After learning about her fever he knew that she would be getting more of his attention and he looked forward to that, he walked into the room and Derek said, "heyyyy Randy, are you visiting or are you her nurse tonight"?, he said, "you're stuck with me another night, how's she been doing today"?, JJ said, "she's been stable except for the fever".

Randy checked the IV bag and said, "they've got her on a very slow drip, has she been tolerating it okay", Emily said, "yeah, so far no problems, she's doing good". He nodded his head and said, "everything seems good, her heart rate and blood pressure are doing pretty good this morning".

He put the thermometer to her forehead and it beeped and he said, "103.5, I think it's time for something else for the fever" and he turned around and walked out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with another bag of saline mixed with Tylenol to help reduce her fever to make her vitals stay stable.

Randy said, "I notified Mallory that her fever has spiked and she said that if it gets any higher that we'll need to do compresses", Derek said, "do you need us to step out so you can do your checks"?, he said, "yes please, I'll only be a few minutes and then you can all come back in", they nodded their heads in agreement as they walked out into the hall.

When he was sure he was alone with Penelope he said, "hello beautiful, miss me"?, he then said, "you're running a fever on me and you need to get better so that you can go home and get ready for me". He did his normal ritual where he caressed her breasts, making sure to show them both the same attention.

He then threw the covers back and checked her wounds, he cleaned them good and kissed each wound, he said, "that will help you heal faster and the faster you heal the faster we can be together again my sweet sweet Penelope". A few minutes later after finishing with her wound care he kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check your temperature again baby" and then turned around and walked out into the hall and said, "I'm finished, I'll be back in a few minutes to check her temperature", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they walked back into her room.

Derek reached down and touched her cheeks and said, "she's burning up, those meds aren't working, they're not working", he then turned around and walked up to the nurses station. Randy looked up and held up his finger to Derek, he then said, "yes doctor, I'll make the changes and I'll make sure that if her temp doesn't go down in about 45 minutes to start the cool compresses".

After the call ended he said, "I was just talking to Penelopes doctor and she changed the antibiotic and if her temps not responding in about 45 minutes we'll start the cool compresses". Derek said, "thank you Randy", he said, "any time, I'm going to go get the new antibiotic and then when I get it ready I'll bring it in and hang it", Derek sighed and then turned around and headed back toward Penelopes room.


	14. Chapter 14

She Said No- Ch 14

After Randy got Penelopes new antibiotic hooked up he said, "the other med wasn't strong enough to reach the infection but this one is a lot stronger and should be able to reach it faster". They watched as he increased the speed of the drips and then he said, "I'll be back in soon to check her temp and then we'll go from there".

When he walked out of the room JJ said, "we need to hope that he's right and that this med reaches the infection soon", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "it will Jayje, it will" as he sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his. Derek looked up and said, "has the unsub made any more moves"?, Reid said, "well last night another woman was raped and stabbed but she didn't make it".

Derek said, "we've got to find this freak", Hotch said, "we're working on it, right now we have to wait for Penelope to wake up, everything's riding on her and her description of her attacker'. What they didn't know was Randy was standing outside the door listening as he wrote in her chart, he smiled and thought "you're all so clueless, soooooooo clueless".

About 45 minutes later he walked back into Penelopes room and checked her temperature, he turned around and said, "it's going down a little so these meds are working", everybody gave a sigh of relief. He laid a thermometer down on her bedside table and said, "if you don't care every few minutes take her temperature and if it's higher just let me know and we'll get those cool compresses started", they smiled and Derek said, "thanks Randy, we will" and then he grabbed her chart and headed back outside to the nurses station to start planning his next move.

One his final round several hours later he saw Derek sleeping with his head on the side of the bed, he had to admit it that it was obvious that Derek was in love with Penelope buttttttt she was his and only his. He walked over to the machines and checked and smiled as everything was stable.

He checked her temperature and when the thermometer beeped Derek raised his head and said, "oh hey Randy", Randy said, "you look exhausted". Derek yawned and said, "I am but I don't want to leave her", Randy nodded his head and said, "totally understandable".

Derek said, "I'll step out and get me a cup of coffee so that way you can do your checks on her", Randy said, "okay, we'll see you in a few minutes". Derek yawned and nodded his head as he stepped out the door, Randy sighed and only after making sure Derek was gone he whispered, "we're finally alone beautiful".

He pulled the curtain and walked back over to the bed he tipped her cheek and said, "much cooler, much cooler", his hands then started on their check routine as his hands landed on her breasts. As he squeezed them he licked his lips and said, "firm just like I like em Penelope, just like I like em".

His hands slid on down and pulled the covers back and pulled up her gown and checked out her wound for the final time tonight, everything looked good so he cleaned her wounds and bandaged them back as his hands continued their assaults on her healing body.

When he was finished with her he leaned down and said, "well it's time for me to go but I'll be back tomorrow", he then kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you". He then turned around and pulled the curtain back and passed Derek in the hall and both men smiled as they continued on their separate ways.

Once Derek walked into Penelopes room and shut the door almost together Randy made his way back down, the smile that he wore soon fell when he saw Derek kissing his Penelope on the forehead. His blood was boiling now and he wanted and needed to unleash his frustrations and soon.

He quickly finished his routine and gave report to the dayshift nurse and then grabbed his things and headed toward his car, he had to find someone and he had to find them now, he wanted no he needed release. He smiled and gripped the wheel as he saw a woman walking up the street toward the park.

Randy followed her and then parked his car in a parking lot and got out and followed her on foot, he looked around and saw that it was just him and the beautiful blonde so he put on his mask and made his move. He walked up behind her and put his hand over her mouth and whispered, "I can't wait to be inside you".

She struggled in his arms and he whirled her around and slapped her hard across the face, she fell and hit head on the ground, he quickly pulled her into the bushes out of sight. As he hovered over her he smiled, she looked so much like Penelope, so so much but alas she wasn't but for today she'd do.

He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid them down just enough and then raised her skirt up and ripped her panties off and stuck them in his pocket. He then smiled and said, "you're gonna love this" as he thrust himself inside her hard and fast working for what he wanted and needed, release.


	15. Chapter 15

She Said No-Ch 15

About 20 minutes later Hotch, Dave and Reid were walking into Penelopes room and Daves cell started ringing on his belt. He pulled it off and said, "Rossi" as he walked to the other side of the room, when he walked back over to rejoin his family he said, "that was the local police apparently they just brought in another victim".

Reid said, "is the MO still the same"?, Dave said, "almost", Hotch said, "what do you mean almost"?, Dave said, "she was raped but not stabbed". Reid looked at Hotch and then back at Dave as they stood there trying to figure out why he suddenly changed is style.

Dave said, "I think Em and JJ should go talk to her, she might feel more comfortable with them", Reid and Hotch nodded their heads yes in agreement. After filling JJ and Emily in on what happened they quickly agreed to talk to her and headed down to the ER.

When they walked into the ER they were led up the hall toward a cubicle, when they walked through the curtain they saw her clutching her covers with tears streaming down her cheeks. The girls walked closer and JJ said, "mam can you tell us what happened"?, the woman nodded her head and said, "Mary, please call me Mary".

Emily said, "Mary can you tell us what happened"?, she said, "I I I was walking home from work a a and I decided to take a shortcut through the park". They listened as she said, "and out of nowhere two arms wrap around me and I hear a man whisper "I can't wait to be inside you" and then I start fighting and he gets mad and whirls me around and slaps hard across the face an fall down".

JJ said, "what's the next thing you remember"?, she said, "waking up hurting all over and my panties were gone and I had blood streaming down my legs". The girls looked at each other and then at Mary and JJ said, "he changed his style with you".

Mary said, "what do you mean he changed his style"?, Emily said, "with all of his other victims he stabbed them multiple times and in a few cases the women died from their wounds". Mary wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "why me, why did he do this to me"?, JJ and Emily stepped closer and gently put their hands on her and Emily said, "we wish we knew Mary, we wish we knew".

The rest of the day flew by and soon Randy was walking into Penelopes room, Derek looked up and said, "hey Randy", Randy said, "hey Derek, how's she been today"?, Derek stood up and said, "she's been doing good, her fever is staying down and her vitals have all been normal". Randy said, "that's good" as he started checking her machines Derek said, "Mallory ran a test to see how her lung is doing".

Randy turned and said, "how is it doing, will we be able to take her off the meds that are keeping her in her coma"?, Derek shook his head and said, "not yet, maybe next week". Randy said, "that time will pass by before you know it", Derek nodded his head yes and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go grab something to eat in the cafeteria".

As he watched Derek kiss Penelope on the forehead he once again found himself filling with rage but he went back to checking her machines and then when he was sure Derek was gone he pulled the curtain and started his routine. He inwardly moaned as he started kneading her breasts in his hands, he said, "you feel so amazing Penelope, so perfect in my hands".

He then slid his hands down her body and said, "pure perfection" as he raised her gown to check her stab wounds, they were heading nicely so he then cleaned them and rebandaged them before lowering her gown back down. The more he looked at her the more he wanted her, he longed to slide in and out of her as he made her his over and over.

He longed to explode inside her over and over, to make sure she knew that she belonged to him and not to Derek, he was pulled back to reality when he heard Dave and Reid talking in the hall. He leaned down and whispered, "soon beautiful, soon", he then made sure she was covered up good and then pushed the curtain back and discarded the garbage from where he cleaned her wounds.

Reid said, "how's she doing"?, Randy said, "she's doing good, her vitals are all still stable and her temp is normal", Dave said, "so do you think they'll get to wake her up soon"?, Randy said, "I talked to Derek for a few minutes and Mallory told him that her lung still isn't healed enough to take her off the maching yet so maybe one day next week but it's like I told Derek that time will pass by before you know it".

Dave smiled and said, "thanks Randy", he walked by them and said, "any time" and then walked out of the room and headed back up to the nurses station to work on some paperwork and then finish his rounds.


	16. Chapter 16

She Said No-Ch 16

The next several days passed by quickly with Penelopes ribs improving more and more each passing day, Mallory was so impressed with how well she was doing that she had left orders for Randy to stop giving her the meds that were keeping her in her coma. The family was so excited to know that when Randy came in that Penelope would start working her way back to them.

Randy walked into Penelpes room and said, "well it's time, it's time to unhook the meds from her IV", Derek said, "how long will it take before she starts waking up"?, Randy said, "she's been out for almost 2 weeks so it might take a while or she could start responding almost immediately, it all depends on her".

They all watched as Randy first turned off the flow of the med and then removed that line from her IV and said, "alright now all we can do is wait for a response". He turned and started heading out of the room he said, "talking to her is good stimuli and it might help her respond and wake up faster".

Derek sat back down beside Penelope and took her hand in his and said, "baby girl we need you to wake up, we miss seeing those beautiful eyes and hearing that sexy voice of yours". Reid stepped forward and said, "Henry misses his aunt P and we all miss you, I miss my sister so much Garcia so please please come back to us".

The rest of the family took their turn telling them how much they missed and loved her and they couldn't wait for her to wake up so maybe they could find the person that attacked her and the other women and make him pay. Randy walked into her room and said, "how are things going, any response"?, Derek said, "no, not yet but we're not giving up hope".

While he was checking her vitals she started moving around and Randy said, "Penelope can you hear me"?, she nodded her head as she looked around the room at everybody. He stepped back and said, "I'm your nurse my name is Randy and I need for you to remain calm because right now you're on the ventilator and you won't be able to talk and you have a room filled with people that want to see and talk to you"

Randy stepped away and said, "I'm going to go let Mallory know that she's awake", Derek nodded his head and said, "thanks again Randy", he smiled and said, "I'm just glad that shes's doing good again". As he walked up the hall he couldn't help but smile because he knew that soon she would be able to go home and then he could have what he wanted, her.

Derek said, "I know that you can't talk but their is something that I want to say, something to ask you", she watched him pulled a black box out of his pocket and get down beside her. He said, "Penelope Grace Garcia, you are the love of my life and I can't spend another day without being mine, will you do me the honor of marrying me"?, with tears streaming down her face she gently nodded her head yes.

Randy walked into the room just in time to see Derek slid the engagement ring onto Penelopes finger, he almost snapped but he was able to control himself, he smiled and said, "well congratulations you two". Emily said, "were you able to reach Mallory"?, he said, "I was, she's up on the 3rd floor but she'll be here in a few minutes and then we'll see about getting her off that vent".

He stood beside Penelopes bed and said, "are you in any pain right now, blink your eyes once for yes and twice for no" and they watched as she blinked her eyes once, he said, "I'll see about getting you something for pain" and then he turned around and walked out of the room. As he walked up to get her something for pain he thought, "you won't marry him you'll be mine or nobodys Penelope".


	17. Chapter 17

She Said No-Ch 17

A few minutes later Mallory and Randy walked into Penelopes room and over to her bed, Mallory said, "alright are you ready to get rid of that tube Penelope"?, she nodded her head yes. Mallory got everything ready and then said ,"alright we're going to pull this tube and we need for you to blow out as hard as you can".

Mallory started slowly pulling the tube and Penelope blew out and kept blowing as Randy talked her through it, when the tube was out she coughed and coughed. Randy handed her a glass of water and said, "take small sips okay"?, she nodded her head yes as she took a few small sips, her throat was so sore and scratchy but she was oh so glad to have that tube out of her throat.

Derek said, "how's she doing doc"?, Mallory smiled and said, "she's good, real good and I see no reason why we can't unhook her from the machine that's helping reinflate her lung". Randy looked at everybody and said, "we need for you to step out for just a few minutes", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and reluctantly followed the others out into the hall.

Penelope was so sore and the pain rocked her body as the tube was removed but when they were finished she felt so much better and as she readjusted herself in the bed she grimaced in pain. Mallory said, "alright now we're going to let the rest of your family come in but under no circumstances are you to talk because your throat is very irritated from the tube that was down your throat".

Penelope opened her mouth and Mallory said, "I mean it Penelope, no talking until at least tomorrow, okay"?, she blew out a deep breath and nodded her head yes. Randy walked over to the door and motioned for everybody to come back in, Derek said, "is she really okay doc"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "she's going to be physically fine but she isn't to talk or try to talk until tomorrow".

Dave said, "you don't know what you're asking", Mallory said, "I can always sedate her", Penelope shook her head no and Mallory said, "alright I won't but I'm going to leave orders with Randy that if you're caught talking or trying to talk to sedate you". Randy smiled and said, "I really don't think that will be necessary do you Penelope"?, she shook her head no and then weakly smiled.

Mallory said, "we'll go and let you all have some time with Penelope but Randy will be in here every little bit to check on you", she nodded her head and watched as they walked out of the room. Derek the sat down beside her bed and took her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you".

She mouthed the words, "I love you to", he winked at her and Hotch said, "Penelope we know you've been through a lot but we need to ask you some questions". Reid said, "we know that you can't talk but you can nod your head yes and no for us and that will do for tonight", she took a deep and nodded her head yes.

JJ said, "that night that we were all out do you remember dancing with somebody that wasn't Morgan"?, she nodded her head yes and Emily said, "do you remember what he looked like"?, she thought for a minute and then nodded her head yes". Reid said, "if we can get a sketch artist here tomorrow do you think you can describe the man you danced with"?, tears streamed down her face and she nodded her head yes.

She motioned for pen and paper, after they handed it to her she wrote, "do you think he's the man that raped and tried to kill me"?, Derek said, "we do baby". Dave said, "but we don't want you to worry because we're here and we won't let him hurt you again", Penelope looked down at her hands and Derek said, "baby I'm so sorry that I wasn't there, this is all my fault".

She looked at him and wrote, "none of this is your fault and I don't want you blaming yourself", he winked at her and said, "yes mam", he then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Randy was out in the hall watching it all, he balled his hands into fists and whispered, "she's mine Derek, mine" before turning around and walking back up to the nurses station.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter contains sexual content

She Said No-Ch 18

Randy was making final rounds when he heard Derek talking to Penelope, he peeped in the door and saw her smiling lovingly up at him, he was touching her face telling her how much he loved her and that he couldn't wait to marry her. He felt his heart racing, he wanted to go in and kill Derek where he sat but he smiled and knocked on the door and stepped inside.

Derek said, "hey Randy, time for you to go already"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, I've got breakfast plans with my lady this morning", Derek said, "she must be pretty special to you"?, he nodded his head and said, "she's the best thing that's ever happened to me". Penelope smiled and waved at Randy as he turned around and walked out" of her room.

He quickly did his report to the dayshift nurse and then made his way to the locker room where he changed his clothes and then clocked out and headed out toward his car. He noticed a beautiful dark haired woman across the parking lot having car trouble, he drove over and said, "what's wrong"?, she shrugged and said, "I have no idea it just won't start".

Randy got out and checked under the hood and said, "try it now", she climbed into her car and smiled as it started immediately, he put his hood down and said, "there ya go". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "can I buy you a cup of coffee or something"?, Randy said, "sure sounds good", she said, "well my place is just around the corner how about we go to my place"?, he said, "I'd like that" as she climbed into her car and said, "follow me".

As they pulled out of the parking lot he said, "it would be my pleasure", it was only a matter of a few minutes before they were walking into her apartment, she said, "make yourself comfortable and I'll fix us some coffee". He had to admit that she was a nice person but his need for release was overpowering as he followed her into the kitchen.

She had her back to him and he walked over and put his hands on the counter, one on each side of her and started kissing the side of her neck, she turned around and crashed her lips against his. He slid his hands up under her short skirt and ripped her panties off and picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter and then quickly stepped between her legs.

She worked to remove his belt from his pants and then she slid them and his boxers down over his hips, he said, "wrap your legs around me" as he thrust himself inside her. She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned out in pleasure as he started then pounding in and out of her, she threw her head back and said, "yessssss, yesssss".

Randy picked her up off the counter and she gasped as he carried her toward the living room, he was trying to make it to the couch but the urge to thrust up inside her was to much and he dropped to the floor and gently laid her down on the carpet. She arched her back and moaned over and over as they worked to bring each other the one thing they desired, release.

She rolled them over so that she was on top and he had to admit that he liked it, he liked letting somebody else be in control for once, he'd always been the one in control. The dark haired woman arched her back and bit down on her bottom lip as she started riding him hard and fast and it wasn't long before Randy rolled them back over and started pounding into her effortlessly.

When he felt her tightening up around him he crashed his lips against hers as and exploded inside her, he then collapsed beside her on the bed and said, "that was amazing but stupid of you". The woman gasped for air and said, "stupid, why was it stupid"?, he looked at her and said, "I could be a serial killer", she just laughed and said, "yeah I guess you could but you're not" and rolled over to kiss his lips.

She moaned in pain as she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach, she looked up at him and said, "what, whyyyyyy"?, he stabbed her several times and said, "I can't take the chance that you'll talk about me"?, she shook her head as blood covered her and her floor. He stood up and said, "don't get me wrong you were amazing in bed but nothing and I mean nothing like my Penelope" and then he stuck the knife into her heart.

He stood there watching as she took her last breath and then he said, "I hope you don't mind if I take a quick shower"? and then he laughed as he headed through to the bathroom and after taking a shower he put his clothes on and took one final glance at the dead body on the living room floor. He then grinned and said, "bye beautiful" and then closed the door and headed down the corridor toward the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

She Said No-Ch 19

At the hospital Derek grinned as he watched Penelope eating her double chocolate muffin, he said, "how does that taste baby girl" and she hoarsely said, "yummy my love, yummy" as she swallowed a sip of her coffee. Mallory walked into her room and said, "so how is my patient this morning"?, Penelope said, "sore and hoarse but good".

Derek said, "she was a good girl last night and didn't try to talk", Mallory said, "good, very good and if she keeps doing this good I'll release her to go home on Friday, how does that sound Penelope"?, she said, "Friday but today's only Wednesday". Mallory said, "the reason I want to keep you for another few days is I want you to talk to somebody".

Penelope said, "talk to who"?, Mallory said, "my friend Rachel", Derek said, "who is Rachel, is she a doctor"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "she's a therapist here at the hospital". Penelope said, "I c c can't talk about what happened to me, not yet", Derek gently squeezed her hand as Mallory said, "you're healing nicely physically but you also need to heal mentally".

Penelope looked up at her and said, "I'm not ready", Mallory put her hand on Penelpoes and said, "what you went through was terrible and nobody should ever have to go through that". She sat down beside Penelope on the bed and said, "talking to Rachel will help you vent about what happened", Penelope said, "she won't understand, she can't, nobody can".

Mallory said, "Rachel does", Penelope said, "how"?, Mallory said, "because she lived it, she to was raped so she will completely understand everything that you're feeling". Penelope said, "s s she was raped to"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "she was and that's why I want you to talk to her because she's lived it and might be able to help you heal, mentally".

Penelope sighed and said, "everything is so raw, so fresh right now", Mallory said, "that's another reason I want you to talk to Rachel", Penelope thought for a minute and said, "to today makes 3 weeks since I was attacked, since he ripped away a piece of me". Mallory gently squeezed her hand and said, "I know honey and I'm so so sorry but talking to somebody that has been through it might be what you need".

Derek said, "she's right sweetness", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "o okay I'll talk to her", Mallory said, "I'll set up the appointment", as she walked toward the door Penelope said, "Mallory". She turned around and said, "yes", Penelope said, "thank you", Mallory smiled and said, "any time" and then turned around and walked out of the room leaving Derek and Penelope alone.

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope were talking when they heard a knock at the door, they looked up to see a dark haired woman standing there and she said, "hi Penelope, my name's Rachel, can I come in and talk to you"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes". Derek stood up and kissed her on the top of the head and said, "I love you and I'll be back when you're finished".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to", he then turned and walked out into the hall, Rachel shut Penelopes door and then walked over and sat down beside Penelopes bed and said, "we can start whenever and wherever you're ready". Penelope took a deep breath and bit down on her bottom lip before nodded her head yes and readying to speak.


	20. Chapter 20

She Said No-Ch 20

Rachel sat listening as Penelope said, "I was in my living room when I heard somebody knocking on my door, I thought it was my boyfriend but when I opened my door nobody was there". Penelope said, "so I turned and headed back inside that's when he forced his way inside my apartment and started pushing me through to my bedroom".

Penelope told of how she fought him and how that got her several slaps to the face and stabbed, she then told of how he pushed her down on the bed and ripped her panties off and forced himself inside her. Rachel said, "did you know him"?, she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "he was wearing a mask, I couldn't see anything".

Rachel said, "I understand what you're going through because I went through it myself, I was gang raped when several years ago, they had me for hours, they kept me tied up while they did what they wanted to". Penelope gently squeezed her hand as Rachel then said, "and when they were done with me they threw me over a hill and left me for dead".

Penelope reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face, she said, "I'm so sorry", Rachel said, "I wasn't about to give up, to let them win so "I fought back and kept fighting back until they were caught and then after they were caught I kept on fighting". Penelope said, "I want to find out who did this to me and make them pay, make him pay for everything thing he did to me".

Rachel said, "you were raped repeatedly, stabbed and left for dead Penelope and the fact that you're still here shows just what a fighter you truly are", Penelope weakly smiled and said, "I'm not a fighter, now you, you're a fighter and one of the bravest women I've ever met". Rachel grinned and said, "you're a fighter to Penelope because if you weren't you'd have given up when he left you for dead", causing Penelope to nod her head yes in agreement.

Across town Randy grinned as he sat on his couch re-living his escapade with his latest victim, she was so beautiful and so eager to please him but he couldn't take a chance that she would learn who he was and report him. He sighed and then said, "well Penelope you're doing so good so good in fact that you'll be going home soon and then it won't be long until you'll be mine again and again and again" and he laughed as he headed through his apartment to get ready for work.

At the hospital Penelope and Rachel were still talking when Derek knocked on the door, Rachel said, "come in, come in", Derek said, "I can come back later if you two ladies are still talking". Rachel said, "nonsense nonsense, we're done", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks for the talk Rachel, I feel a lot better now", Rachel smiled as she handed Penelope a card with her name and numbers on it".

She the looked at Derek and said, "Penelope has decided that when her body has healed that she's going to take self defense classes", Derek said, "that's great baby girl". Penelope said, "it will probably be a few weeks but I'm going to make sure that what happened to me a few weeks ago never happens to me again" causing Derek to take her by the hand and bring it to his lips and kiss it.

Rachel said, "call me if you'd like to talk again", Penelope said, "thanks", Rachel shook hands with the couple and said, "I mean it Penelope, you can call me any time day or night because I understand everything that you're going through, everything". Penelope smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement as she watched her new friend disappear out into the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

She Said No-Ch 21

Derek and Penelope were just finishing up their dinner when Hotch and Reid walked into the room, Derek said, "what's happened, I can tell by the look on pretty boys face that something's wrong". Hotch said, "another woman was found", Penelope said, "was she, was she raped"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "she was and she was stabbed to death".

Hotch said, "she was stabbed in her own apartment early this morning and found an hour ago by a neighbor", Penelope said, "is it the same man that hurt me"?, Reid said, "we're thinking so yes". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "he's not going to hurt you baby girl, we won't let him, you're safe here with us".

She nodded her head and said, "I feel so scared, so dirty, so worthless", Derek said, "you're one of the strongest women I've ever met and I promise you that when we find this freak he's gonna pay for everything he did to you, everything". She blew out a deep breath and said, "I just want to feel normal again".

Reid said, "you will Garcia, you will and sooner than you think", Penelope smiled at Reid and said, "thank you boy wonder", he smiled at her and said, "sooooooo what's the news about getting to go home"?, Penelope said, "Friday, if I keep doing good I get to go home Friday". Hotch laughed and said, "Dave and Fran are already planning a family dinner".

Penelope said, "I just can't wait to get out of here", Derek said, "I can't wait to get you home with me where you belong", she sighed and said, "I can't wait for that either hotstuff". Reid pulled something out of his pocket and said, "this is from Henry", Penelope opened it and said, "awwwww how precious", she turned it around and said, "my Godson is a genius just like boy wonder" as they looked at her get well card.

The rest of the afternoon flew by and soon Randy was walking into Penelopes room, he asked how's the patient this evening"?, Penelope smiled and said, "doing good, I'm suppose to get to go home Friday". He checked her vitals and then said, "that's great Penelope", Derek said, "we can't wait to get out of here, no offense", Randy laughed and said, "none taken".

Penelope said, "soooooooo how was your date"?, Randy said, "amazing, I proposed and she said yes" and Penelope said, "congratulations", Derek said, "yeah man, congrats, when's the big day"?, he said, "not sure, she's wanting a big wedding and I want her to have everything she's ever wanted". Penelope looked at Derek and then Randy before saying, "awww he's a real romantic".

Randy grinned and said, "what about the two of you, have you set a wedding date yet"?, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned". Penelope said, "after everything that's happened, I'm not really sure", Randy said, "that's completely understandable Penelope, you just take your time and heal both physically and mentally", Penelope and Derek both nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek said, "how long have you worked here man"?, Randy said, "almost 5 years, I love my job", Penelope said, "and you have the temperament for it, you're so calm and caring". Randy said, "thanks Penelope", she said, "any time Randy, any time", he wrote a few things down in her chart and said, "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you but if you guys need anything please just let me know".

Penelope said, "thanks Randy" as they both watched him turn around and walk out of the room, he loved being in the same room with her but being with Derek was starting to get on his nerves. He walked into the storage room and said, "the sooner she gets out of here and heals a little bit she'll be mine again and again, we're so perfect together Penelope, so so perfect".

He was reaching up to get something off of one of the shelves when the door opened and Mallory walked in, she said, "oh good Randy I was looking for you", he smiled and said, "what can I do for ya"?, Mallory said, "have you noticed any changes in Penelope"?, he said, "only for the better, she's doing so much better now", Mallory smiled and nodded her head yes.

Mallory said, "keep an eye on her and if she needs anything just let me know", he said, "sure thing doctor" and then when Mallory walked out he rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "the only thing Penelope needed right now was Derek out of her life and me in it and then everything would be perfect". He then sighed as he grabbed a few things before heading out to do his rounds.


	22. Chapter 22

She Said No-Ch 22

The next couple of days flew by and Penelopes temperature went back to normal and she continued improving so Mallory was releasing her to go home, a fact that thrilled everybody. Derek and Penelope were sitting on the side of her bed waiting for her to be released and Derek glanced at his baby girl and smiled and after calling her name a couple of times without getting a reply he touched her arm and she jumped.

She said, "sorry handsome, what were you saying"?, he said, "are you alright?, she said, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all", he leaned in and said, "what are you thinking about"?, she said, "going home and getting back to normal". He smiled and said, "that's a good thing isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "it is but what if I can't, what if I can't get back to normal"?, Derek said, "you will goddess, it will take some time but you will".

Their attention then turned to the door as Mallory walked into the room carrying Penelopes release papers, she smiled and said, "please tell me those are my release papers"?, Mallory grinned and said, "they are, you're officially free to go buttttt". Penelope said, "but what"?, Mallory said, "I still want you to take it easy for a few more days, maybe a week".

Derek said, "don't worry she will, I'll make sure that she rests", Penelope winked at him and then signed her release papers, Derek said, "I'll go bring the car around". Mallory said, "the nurse will be here with the wheelchair to take you down", she said, "I don't need a wheelchair, I can walk down".

Mallory said, "ohhhhhh no you don't, it's hospital policy", Penelope opened her mouth and Derek said, "be a good girl", she said, "alright, alright I'll be good". Derek then said, "I'll be waiting out front", she said, "see you soon hotstuff", he said, "that you will baby girl, that you will" as he disappeared out into the hallway.

Derek got in the car and pulled it to the front door and he sat smiling and waiting for Penelope, little did he know that across the street Randy was watching to. He watched as Penelope was wheeled out to the car, he smiled as he watched her with the help of one of the nurses get into the car.

When Derek pulled away from the curb Randy waited a few seconds before pulling up behind him on the freeway, he wanted to follow them so that he would know exactly where his Penelope would be. As he followed behind Derek and Penelope memories of being inside Penelope filled his mind and a huge smile graced his lips.

He licked his lips as he remembered thrusting in and out of her and then finally exploding inside her, they were so perfect together that they needed, no they would be together forever. When they pulled up in front of Dereks house Randy parked at the end of the street and watched as she got out of the car and Derek helped her inside.

When Penelope stepped into the living room she saw a huge banner that read, "WELCOME HOME PENELOPE", she covered her mouth with her hand and said, "awwwwww thank you". Her family quickly wrapped their arms around her and hugged her, she closed her eyes and relished in the fact that she was out of the hospital and that she was finally home.

Meanwhile outside Randy sighed happily as he started pulling away from the curb, as he disappeared out of sight he said, "if I can't have you Penelope, nobody will".


	23. Chapter 23

She Said No-Ch 23

As the family spent the day with Penelope she was starting to get some of her confidence was coming back, she couldn't keep from looking across the room at Derek. He's always been there for her, he'd been her rock, well her entire family had been their for her since she was attacked and for that she'd forever be grateful.

She felt her heart racing as she looked up at Derek and he winked at her, she weakly smiled at him and then walked out into the backyard for a breath of fresh air. She walked over and sat down in the swing and blew out a deep breath, she felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she reached up and wiped them away.

After everything that had happened to her she didn't know what was going to happen next, she loved Derek with all of her heart but the thought of being intimate with him was scaring her. She knew that he'd never try to rush her into something she wasn't ready for but that didn't take the nausea away.

She laid her head back against the swing and closed her eyes and she could see and feel everything happening all over again, she could feel his hand slap her face, the stabs to her stomach, him thrusting himself inside her hard and fast, everything she could see and feel everything all over again.

Derek looked out the door and saw her laying her head back, he said, "I'm going to go out and check on sweetness", they nodded their heads and watched as he opened the door and stepped out. He walked over and gently touched her shoulder and she said, "no please, no don't hurt me".

He said, "baby girl, it's okay, you're okay, it's me, it's Derek", she scooted away from his touch and said, "please don't Derek, please don't touch me, I can't standing th, I just can't". He held up his hands and said, "I'll never do anything that would cause you any pain", she said, "I I I know, I'm sorry it's not you, it's not you".

Derek said, "I know goddess, I know but please know that I'm here for you, we all are", she nodded her head and said, "I know, I know", he said, "can I get one of the girls for you"?, she nodded her head and said, "p p please". he said, "I'll be right back", she blew out a deep breath and watched as he ran across the yard.

JJ and Emily ran out to her and she sank into their sides and cried as they wrapped their arms around her, she knew that she'd hurt Derek and that was killing her but right now she just couldn't stand to be touched by a man, any man. Reid walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's not you Morgan, it's not you".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "when I get my hands on whoever did this they're going to die", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "we just can't stop telling her that we're here for her and in time she'll heal inside and out". Derek said, "all I want to do is hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything's alright but I can't pretty boy, I can't".

Reid said, "she knows you love her and are here for her, right now all we can do is be here, when she's ready she'll let us know", Derek wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheek and said, "from your lips Reid, from your lips". Fran looked out and saw the commotion and walked over to Derek and said, "maybe you should call Mallory and see if she can give her something to calm her down.

Derek looked at Reid who nodded his head and said, "that might be a good idea", Derek pulled out his cell and headed across the yard, he then walked back over a few minutes later and said, "she's on her way". It wasn't long before Mallory was walking through the front door, Derek led her outside to the backyard to where Penelope was.

Penelope looked up at Mallory and said, "help me, please help me", Mallory pulled out a syringe and said, "this will help you", JJ said, "how about we get you upstairs first"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "that's a good idea". As they walked by Derek Penelopes heart was breaking, it was breaking because the one man she loved more than anything couldn't help her".

Derek said, "you can put her in the master bedroom and I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms", Emily nodded her head as they led Penelope up the stairs and turned left and went into the master bedroom. When she was comfortable on the bed Mallory gave her the injection and said, "that will kick in pretty fast", Penelope said, "how long will I be like this"?, she said, "different situations are different, hopefully not long".

As she was drifting off to sleep Mallory said, "I'll see if I can schedule another appointment for Penelope, the one in the hospital seemed to help", JJ said, "what if she takes another backset"?, Mallory pulled out a prescription and said, "get this filled and any time that you think she needs one don't hesitate to give her one", they nodded their heads in agreement as Fran took the prescription in her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

She Said No-Ch 24

When they were sure she was asleep they headed downstairs when Derek saw the, he stood up and said, "how is she"?, Mallory said, "sleeping for now". Derek said, "she was fine and then bam one touch" and Mallory said, "one touch brought back everything", he said, "so did her flashback happen because of me"?, Mallory said, "chances are good that she was already having flashbacks and when you touched her it made everything more vivid, more real".

Derek said, "what can I do to help her"?, Mallory said, "I've set up another appointment so she'll be here tomorrow but until them the less physical contact she has with men, especially you, the better". JJ looked at Derek and said, "don't worry, me and Em will take turns with her", Fran said, "me to baby boy and I'm sure your sisters will help to".

Dave said, "we know this is hard on you son but", Derek said, "don't worry, if me staying clear of Penelope is going to help her then I'll be glad to give her all the room she needs". Mallory said, "I gave Fran a script for more medication, be sure to get that filled tomorrow and she can have 1 every 4 to 6 hours as she needs them".

Derek said, "thank you for coming so fast", Mallory said, "I'll do anything I can to help Penelope, to help all of you", Fran said, "I'll walk you to the door doctor". Mallory smiled and said, "if you need me I'm only a phone call away", Derek said, "thanks again", she smiled and nodded her head in agreement as she walked across the room and out the front door.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "Rachel seemed to help her last time", Derek said, "that she did and maybe she can help her again", Dave said, "don't worry we'll make sure that she's never alone, somebody will always be with her". Derek said, "I just wish that I could be with her", Emily said, "maybe it won't take long and then you can but until she's ready".

Derek said, "I know, I know, until she's ready it's better if I stay away ", everybody sadly nodded their heads yes in agreement as a broken hearted Derek stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up toward the room where the love of his life was currently sleeping. JJ said, "I'll stay with her tonight", Emily said, "and then I'll be here in the morning".

Fran said, "and then you can count on me and the girls", Sarah and Desi nodded their heads yes in agreement and Desi said, "we'll do anything for Penelope", Derek smiled and said, "thanks, everybody". Hotch said, "we're a family and that's what family does", Derek smiled and took a deep breath as he walked over toward the kitchen to get a cup of coffee because it was going to be a long night.

Across town Randy was watching his latest victim from across the crowded bar, she was so beautiful and if he closed his eyes he could actually imagine that it was Penelope dancing. He downed the rest of his drink and got up and headed outside to wait on his next prize, a prize that wasn't Penelope but until she'd do until he got another shot at the woman he truly wants.

He stuck to the same routine, he watched and followed her, he watched her close the door and then he put his mask on and knocked on her door and then ran and hid. He watched as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall, when she saw nothing she turned to head back inside only to feel a knife poking in her ribs.

Randy smiled and leaned down and said, "miss me Penelope" and then he kicked the door shut and pulled the scared blonde toward her bedroom, he ripped her dress off and tossed it to the floor. He then pushed her down on the bed and quickly covered her body with his, he then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and after freeing his erection from it's bondage he thrust himself inside her.

When he was finished some time later he left her gasping for air, he smiled at her and blew a kiss and said, "I love you Penelope", she watched as he walked out of her bedroom and headed toward her front door. She somehow managed to crawl over to the table and knocked her cell phone to the floor and with shaky and bloody hands she hit 911.

When the operator said, "911 what's your emergency"?, the woman said, "h h help me, h he stabbed m me, he r r raped me" and then everything went black, the operator stayed on the line until the medics got there a few minutes later. Meanwhile across town at Dereks house Hotch's cell started ringing, he walked across the room for a few minutes before he walked back over to rejoin his family.

Emily said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "he struck again, he raped and stabbed another woman and left her for dead but somehow she managed to get to her cell and right now she's at the ER". Dave said, "me and the kid will go and see what we can find out", Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as he watched them walk out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

She Said No-Ch 25

When Dave and Reid walked into the ER they headed straight over to the nurses desk and after flashing their badges they were escorted to the back to see the now stable patient. Reid walked over to the bed and said, "can you tell us what happened"?, the woman said, "I had just got home from spending the evening with friends at a local bar".

Dave and Reid continued to listen as she said, "I went home and was getting ready to put my bed clothes on and turn in and that's when I heard a knock at the door". She took a breath and winced in pain and her heart monitor started beating faster and faster, the doctor walked over and said, "I'm sorry but this is going to have to wait".

As they turned around and started back out of the room the woman said, "P P Penelope", Reid said, "what about her"?, she said, "h h he c c called me Penelope and told me he loved me". Reid looked at Dave and then back at the woman and said, "thank you", she nodded her head and then closed her eyes as they wheeled her out into the hall.

The doctor said, "maybe after she gets out of surgery and is stable she can talk to you again", Reid smiled and said, "thank you" as him and Dave then headed out into the waiting room. Reid said, "our unsub is in love with Garcia and he's comparing all other women that he rapes and stabs to her".

Dave said, "he's delusional and he's spiraling", Reid said, "we need to make sure that Garcia has security watching her all the time", Dave said, "good idea kid, I'll arrange it" and he pulled his cell out of his pocket and walked across the room. After arranging security for Penelope he called Hotch and the others to fill them in on what they found out from the latest victim.

When the call ended Hotch turned around and said, "that was Dave, him and Reid found something out from the latest victim", Derek said, "what did they find out"?, Hotch said, "he called her Penelope and told her he loved her". Derek said, "so let me get this straight, he's raping and stabbing women and calling them Penelope and telling them he's in love with them"?, Hotch nodded his head yes.

Fran said, "what are we going to do"?, Hotch said, "Dave's already arranged security for Penelope just in case the unsub finds out she's out of the hospital and tries to get at her again". Derek said, "I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands for what he's done to Penelope", Emily said, "I just hope that when Rachel comes to talk to Penelope tomorrow that she's able to help her, it breaks my heart to see her hurting this way".

Derek said, "me to Em", JJ put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "don't worry we'll see her through this, we'll all see her through this", he weakly smiled and said, "thanks Jayje". She said, "any time Morgan", she sighed and said, "I'm going to go check on Penelope", Derek nodded his head as he watched her disappear at the top of the stairs.

A few hours later Dave and Reid were led down the hall to where the victim was resting, when they stepped into the room she opened her eyes and said, "d d did you find him"?, Reid said, "not yet but we will". Tears slid down her cheeks and she said, "why me, why did he do this to me"?, Dave said, "he's a psychopath and he's sticking mainly to blondes".

The patient said, "if I get out of here I'm going to color and cut my hair", Reid said, "we'll arrange for security to watch over you", she said, "do you think he'll come back after me"?, Dave said, "he hasn't so far but we're not going to take any chances with your safety". She weakly smiled and said, "thank you", Dave said, "you're welcome mam".

She said, "Vicky, please call me Vicky", Dave said, "you're welcome Vicky" and then Reid said, "we're going to go and let you get some rest but if you remember anything else please call us". She nodded her head and said, "I will" she then took a deep breath and readjusted herself in the bed and closed her eyes as the pain meds kicked in.


	26. Chapter 26

She Said No-Ch 26

The next morning Penelope woke up to the smiling face of Emily, she said, "w what time is it"?, Emily said, "a little after 9, how do you feel PG"?, she said, "physically okay but mentally drained if that makes any sense". Emily said, "it does", Penelope said, "where is everybody"?, Emily said, "JJ went home when I got here about an hour ago and Fran and Derek are gone to the store and the girls are in the kitchen finishing breakfast".

Penelope said, "and what about bossman, boy wonder and papa bear"?, Emily said, "they're at the BAU", she said, "why, did something happen"?, Emily said, "another woman was attacked last night". Penelope sat up on the side of the bed and said, "is she alive"?, Emily said, "she is and she's in stable condition".

She sighed and said, "good", Emily sat down beside her and she said, "okay spill it", Penelope said, "right now all I want is Derek and his touch scares me". Emily said, "he would never do anything to hurt you", she said, "I know that it's just", Emily said, "believe me when I say I understand, we all do".

Sarah knocked on the door and said, "breakfast is ready ladies", Penelope said, "thanks Sarah, we'll be right down", Sarah smiled as she turned around and headed back downstairs. Emily said, "any ideas on what you want to wear today"?, she said, "something lose and bright would be nice, something cheery".

Emily walked over to the closet and said, "hmmmm, what about this"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I love that", Emily said, "Derek went shopping and picked you up some clothes". Penelope said ,"I love him Em, I love him so much", Emily said, "and he loves you just as much PG" causing Penelope to smile as she took the clothes that were in Emilys hand and headed into the bathroom to change.

When they walked downstairs a few minutes later Derek and Fran were just getting back, Derek saw her and said, "excuse me" and carried the bags he was carrying into the kitchen. Penelope said, "he won't even look at me", Fran said, "honey that's not because of anything you did", tears started streaming down her face and she said, "yes, yes it was".

Derek walked back to the door and said, "baby girl I love you, I love you so much but I won't be the cause for any more pain to you", she said, "pain, you're not causing me pain". He said, "last night I touched you and", she said, "I was already having flash backs hotstuff when you touched me", he said, "is their anything I can do for you"?, she said, "open your arms".

He opened his arms and she walked into them and wrapped her arms around him, she said, "now wrap your arms around me", he said, "baby are you sure"?, she said, "I am, please wrap your arms around me". He hugged her and she said, "this is what I need, I need to feel your arms wrapped around me, I need to feel your loving arms".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "if that's what you need that's what you'll get" as he stood there with her wrapped in his arms, Fran smiled and then she walked into the kitchen. Emily sighed and then followed Fran into the kitchen to give Derek and Penelope some much needed quality time, time for them to heal each other.

They were sitting at the table eating their breakfast when they heard a knock at the door, Derek said, 'that's probably Rachel" as he walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. Penelope swallowed her coffee and looked up to see Rachel standing there, Penelope said, "good morning", Rachel said, "good morning", Fran said, "would you like something to eat"?, she said, "coffee would be great".

After breakfast was over Penelope said, "would you like to go outside to talk"?, Rachel said, "we can go wherever you want to go", Penelope took a deep breath and then led Rachel out into the backyard. Derek watched out the back door as Clooney trotted off after Penelope, he jumped up in the swing beside her and laid her head on her lap.

Penelope rubbed Clooneys head and said, "it's okay buddy, I'm okay", Rachel sat back on the swing and watched as Penelope readied to start the session


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains memories of rape

She Said No-Ch 27

Penelope said, "I was just sitting here with my head back on the swing with my eyes closed and I got flashbacks from the night I was attacked, the night I was stabbed over and over and left for dead". Rachel said, "none of what happened to you was your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, you know that, right"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head weakly.

Rachel said, "we can stop whenever you want", Penelope said, "no, I need to do this, I need to get this out", Rachel crossed her legs and listened as Penelope said, "I was so scared", as the words left her mouth she could feel him thrusting hard and fast inside her, she could feel he ripping and tearing as he took what he wanted.

Tears streamed down her face as she remembered being stabbed over and over, she could still feel his hands all over her body and she felt so dirty, so weak and she was tired of feeling that way. Rachel said, "you went through a horrible ordeal, I know, I remember feeling dirty, weak and un important".

Penelope looked at her and said, "what did you do"?, Rachel said, "I took self defense classes and it really helped with my self esteem, it made me realize that I was in control again, I took the control away from my rapist and put it back into my own hands". Penelope said, "do you think I can do that"?, Rachel nodded her head yes and said, "I do Penelope, I do".

Derek watched from the door as Penelope gently squeezed Rachels hand and nodded her head yes, Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she's a fighter and she will come back from this, she will". Derek looked at Emily and said, "it kills me to know that I can't just make everything better, that I can't just wave my hand and make it all go away".

Emily said, "we will be with her, by her side every step of the way", Derek said, "that we will Em, that we will", they looked around to see Penelope, Rachel and Clooney coming back inside the house. Rachel said, "Penelopes made so decisions", Derek said, "like what baby girl"?, she said, "I want to take self defense classes".

Emily said, "that's a good idea, me and Jayje will take them with you", Derek said, "self defense will take the control out of your attackers hands and put it in yours". She nodded her head and said, "I want to start as soon as possible", Rachel said, "I'd give yourself the next few days to heal, you want to be at 100% before you start", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

Rachel said, "if you need me, need to talk, please call me anytime day or night", Penelope hugged her and said, "thanks Rachel, thanks for everything", Rachel said, "any time honey, any time". Derek walked her to the door and she said, "she's doing better, she knows that nothing that happened to her was her fault".

Derek said, "I just wish I could make it all better for her", Rachel said, "we all do but this is something that she has to do", Derek nodded his head yes and said, "and we'll be with her every step of the way". Rachel smiled and said, "good, good, because that's exactly what she needs, what you all need" as she walked out the door.

Emily said, "so PG what would you like to do today"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'd like to go to the park, maybe feed the ducks", Derek smiled and said, "I like that idea, we can take Clooney and he can play". Penelope said, "I think a day out in the sun is something that we all need", Emily said, "I agree with ya PG".

About an hour later everybody walked into the park, Clooney was so excited as he took off running, Derek said, "I'll be right back baby girl", Emily said, "we're here, go, go" as he chased after Clooney. Penelope said, "I love him so much", Emily said, "and he loves you to", she looked down at the engagement ring on her finger and said, "a part of me can't wait to get married".

Emily said, "and the other part"?, Penelope sighed and said, "is so scared and I don't know what to do", Emily put her hand on Penelopes and said, "we're here for you". Fran sat down beside her and said, "we're all here honey and you can lean on us any time you need us", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you all so much".

Fran said, "we love you to honey', Penelope looked across the park and said, "is that, yeah it is, it's Randy" as she waved him over, he said, "hey Penelope, Fran, Emily. how is everybody"?, Penelope said, "getting better every day". Randy said, "good, good, glad to hear it". Fran said, "it's good to see you outside of the hospital".

Randy laughed and said, "yeah it is", Penelope said, "you look rested", he said, "I am, I'm in the middle of my time off and I thought a day out in the park would do wonders". Penelope said, "that's what we thought to, it's better to be out here enjoying the sunshine than cooped up in the house", Randy nodded his head and said, "so true Penelope, so true".

He stood and talked to everybody for a few minutes before he said, "well I better run, I've got plans with my fiancée this afternoon", Penelope said, "it was good to see you Randy". Randy said, "and it was good to see you to Penelope, good to see everybody" and then he grinned and continued running through the park.

He grinned and thought to himself, "soon Penelope, soon you'll be mine again"


	28. Chapter 28

She Said No-Ch 28

Over the next few weeks Penelope continued to heal both mentally and physically, she had taken several self defense classes and had passed them with flying colors. She was so proud of herself, she had come a long way over the 8 weeks since her rape, she was finally able to see that nothing that happened to her was her fault, that she didn't do anything wrong.

She had even managed to go back to work part time, she loved being able to be back to work making a difference, making the world a safer place for people everywhere. This morning Penelope woke up not feeling good, she was sick at her stomach, Derek had walked into the master bedroom to tell her that breakfast was ready and he heard her in the bathroom.

He walked over to the door and said, "baby are you alright"? and it was then that he heard her emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, he opened the door and walked inside. He got a cloth and wet it with cool water and handed it to her, she wiped her face and said, "must have been the pizza from last night".

Derek said, "maybe you've got a stomach virus"?, she said, "maybe I should go to the doctor"?, Derek said, "how about you get dressed and I'll fix you some tea to calm your stomach and then we'll head to the doctor"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement as he helped her up off of the floor.

About an hour later Derek and Penelope were walking into the ER, they saw Mallory and walked over to her and she said, "are you alright"?, Penelope said, "I think I might have a stomach virus". Mallory said, "why don't you come with me and I'll run a few tests"?, Penelope and Derek nodded their heads and followed her up the hall toward the lab.

Penelope was asked to give a urine specimen and Mallory drew a few tubes of blood, while the blood was spinning Mallory said, "how are you doing since the attack"?, Penelope said, "good, I'm feeling good physically and mentally". Derek said, "she's even took several self defense classes and passed them with flying colors".

Mallory said, "that's great news Penelope, great news", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "what do you think is wrong with me"?, Mallory said, "it could be several things, it could be a stomach virus, a kidney infection or". Derek said, "or what"?, Mallory said, "since you were attacked have you been able to have intimacy with Derek"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "no".

She looked at Penelope and said, "when was the last time you had intercourse"?, she said, "well Derek and I made love the morning that I was attacked", Mallory nodded her head and wrote down the information Penelope had just given her. Derek said, "what aren't you saying"?, Mallory opened her mouth to speak and that's when somebody knocked on the door.

She walked over and took the results from the nurse and said, "thank you", before walking back over and sitting down in front of Penelope and Derek, she sighed and looked down and started reading the results. Derek said, "is she alright"?, Mallory said, "well for starters you have a mild urinary tract infection", Penelope nodded her head and said, "that's not bad".

Mallory then said, "Penelope", Derek and Penelope could both tell that the news they were getting ready to hear wasn't good, Derek intertwined their fingers and gently squeezed her hand. Mallory said, "according to both your urine and blood you're pregnant", Penelope said, "n n no I can't be pregnant, wasn't I given the morning after pill when I was raped"?, Mallory checked her chart and said, "no because you were taken to surgery and then put into a coma so the morning after pill wasn't given".

Penelope said, "I I I can't be, no, no", Derek said, "baby girl their is a good chance that is baby is mine", she looked up at him and with tears streaming down her cheeks said, "and their is just as much a chance that this baby came from my attack". Mallory said, "you're 8 weeks along and since you told me you and Derek were intimate earlier that same day right now we can't tell who the father is".

Penelope jumped up and said, "I I I can't do this, I can't have it, I can't" and she ran out of the room, Derek said, "baby wait" but she was gone, Mallory said, "go after her, make sure she understands that we have some tests we can do when she's a little further into her pregnancy". Derek said, "what if she doesn't want to have the baby"?, Mallory said, "it's safe for her to have an abortion up to her 15th weeks so she has around 7 weeks to decide", Derek nodded his head and ran out of the room in search of Penelope.

A few minutes later outside Penelope pushed the door open and literally ran into something or someone, she said, "I'm so sorry are you" and then she saw Randys smiling face and said "are you alright Randy"?, he said, "I'm, fine, are you alright"?, she said, "I I I". He said, "is something wrong, are you sick"?, she said, "I I I".

He saw her slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "are you" and before he could finish Derek ran over and said, "let's get you home sweetness so you can rest and we can talk". She nodded her head and said, "b b bye Randy", he smiled and said, "bye Penelope, Derek". they weakly grinned as they walked off and headed toward his car.

Randy smiled and said, "she's pregnant, she's pregnant with my child, we're going to have a baby" and then as he headed toward his car he said, "this is just more proof that we're destined to be together, our baby Penelope, our baby".


	29. Chapter 29

She Said No-Ch 29

The entire ride back to Dereks pleace was spent in silence as Penelope sat deep in thought, deep in thought wondering just who's baby she was carrying, was it the love of her life or did the baby come from her rape. As they pulled up in front of the house she jumped out of the car and ran up the walk and into the house.

As she ran by everybody she didn't say a word, all she did was cry, by the time Derek got into the house she was already upstairs laying on the bed crying. Fran said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "she got some unsettling news", Emily said, "what news"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "she's pregnant, 8 weeks pregnant".

Fran said, "and how long has it been since her attack"?, Derek said, "8 weeks, 8 weeks momma", Emily looked up the stairs and said, "poor PG, she's got to be devastated". Derek nodded his head and said, "she is", Fran said, "I'm not trying to be nosy but when was the last time you and Penelope were intimate"?, Derek said, "8 weeks ago, we made love the same day she was attacked".

Emily said, "so the baby could be yours"?, he said, "yes, it could but right now she doesn't want to talk about it", Fran said, "what did the doctor say"?, Derek said, "she told Penelope that the morning after pill wasn't given after her attack because she was taken to surgery and then was put in a medically induced coma".

Derek sighed and said, "Mallory said that an abortion is safe for her until she's 15 weeks along so she has 7 weeks to decide if she wants to continue this pregnancy or end it". Emily put her hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "their are some tests they can't do though, right"?, he said, "their is but I'm not sure what she wants to do right now".

Fran said, "the poor child has been put through so much already, I can't blame her I'd be shaken up to", Derek and Emily both nodded their heads yes in agreement. Emily said, "do you want me to go check on her"?, Derek said, "I'll go", the two women then watched as he took the steps two at a time and disappeared at the end of the hall.

Penelope was laying on her side holding a pillow, Derek stepped in and said "baby girl", she said, "I can't Derek", he walked over and laid down behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you, please let me be here for you". She relaxed into his embrace and continued to cry, he said, "it's okay sweetness, I'm here, I'm here".

After a few minutes of silence she said, "what am I going to do"?, he said, "what do you want to do"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know, I don't know if I'm strong enough to carry a baby that could be from a rape". Derek said, "or this baby could have come from our love, our passionate love", she nodded her head and said, "true but I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance".

Derek said, "their are several different things you could do", she listened as he said, "you could have the abortion, you could wait a few months and then have an amnio or you can have the baby and give it up for adoption". She rolled over so she was looking him in the face and she said, "suppose I have the abortion, is that the end of us"?, he touched her cheek and said, "no baby, no it's not the end of us, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope said, "what if I have the baby and it's not yours"?, he said, "I'll still be right here, right by your side, helping you day to day, loving you and the baby". She sighed and said, "what if the baby is yours"?, he smiled and said, "that means a little perfect bundle is part you and part me and we will have it to love forever and ever".

Penelope said, "so you're saying that you could love a baby, this baby" as she put his hand on her stomach and said, "you could love this baby if it isn't yours"?, he said, "this baby growing inside you is a miracle a little miracle and reguardless who the father is I will love this baby because it is a part of you, of you baby girl" causing her to smile.

Penelope weakly smiled and said, "everything was going good, I was finally healing and then this happened", Derek said, "I'm sorry sweetness, but I'm here, our entire family's here and we will be here with you every step of the way no matter what you decide". She laid her head down on his chest and sighed as they laid there wrapped in each others arms.


	30. Chapter 30

She Said No-Ch 30

Over the next few days Penelope slowly settled in to the news that she was pregnant, she didn't know what she was going to do but she knew that without a shadow of a doubt that Derek and the rest of her family would be behind her. She was torn, on one hand the baby could be hers and Dereks but on the other hand the baby could have happened when she was attacked.

She looked down at the brochure in her hand and bit down on her bottom lip, she blew out a deep breath as she picked up her cell and dialed the number on the back. After a few rings she heard, "Dr. Jenkins office", she said, "yes my name is Penelope Garcia and I'd like to set up an appointment to talk to a counselor please".

The woman on the other end said, "okay Penelope, my name is Mary, when would you like to come in"?, Penelope said, "the sooner the better please", Mary said, "alright we have an opening in an hour, can you be here by then or is that to soon"?, Penelope said, "I'll be there, I'll see you then Mary".

After the call ended she changed her clothes and grabbed her things and left a note on the desk letting Derek know that she'd gone out for a while but would be back soon. She then took a deep breath as she walked out the front door and headed toward her car, she didn't know that Randy was watching her from across the street.

He said, "welllllll beautiful where are you going"? as he watched her pulling way from the curb, he got in line behind her and followed her to town and he parked across the street from a big building. He said, "what are you doing here Penelope"?, as he watched her get out of her car and walk toward the front door.

When she had stepped inside he got out of his car and walked across the street, he opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to the counter and picked up a brochure. He quickly stepped outside and said, "you can't do this Penelope, I won't let you abort my baby, our baby, you both mean so much to me for me to lose you now".

Meanwhile inside Penelope takes a deep breath as she sits in a room, Mary the nice nurse had brought her in here and told her the doctor would be right with her. She looked around the room at all of the pictures and she said, "what are you doing Penelope, what are you doing here"?, her attention then flew to the door as the doctor stepped in.

She held out her hand and said, "hi Penelope, my name is Alexis Copeland and I'm one of the counselors here, what can I do for you"?, Penelope said, "I would like to discuss my options". Alexis said, "options about what Penelope"?, Penelope sighed and said, "8 weeks ago I was raped and stabbed multiple times".

Alexis said, "I'm so sorry", Penelope said, "thank you", she continued by saying, "I found out the other day that I'm pregnant, 8 weeks pregnant and although their is a chance this baby is my fiancées their is also a chance that this baby growing inside me came because of the assault and I don't know if I can continue this pregnancy".

Alexis said, "I'm sure that you know your other options don't you"?, she said, "yes, I can keep the baby or put it up for adoption", Alexis nodded her head and said, "true". Penelope said, "I just don't know if I can carry this baby inside me to term and then give birth to it, especially if it turns out to be a rapists baby".

Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and Alexis said, "I understand but I have a question for you", Penelope said, "o okay". Alexis said, "have you decided one way or the other 100% what you want to do yet"?, Penelope looked down at her hands and shook her head and whispered, "no".

Alexis said, "here let me give you all of the information I have and you can read everything for yourself and then when you've decided one way or another what you want to do you can let us know". Penelope took all of the information and stood up, she shook hands with Alexis and said, "thank you, thank you so much".

Alexis said, "you're very welcome Penelope" as she watched the worried and confused woman in front of her walk out of the room and head back up the hall toward the exit. Penelope blew out a deep breath as she put the pamphlets into her purse and headed back toward her car, now that she had the information she could read up on everything before making her decision.

She wasn't far away from her car when she felt two strong arms wrapping around her and she felt hot breath on her neck and then her heart sank when she heard a voice whispering, "miss me beautiful". She then felt a stinging sensation in the side of her neck and then she started getting dizzy, the last thing before she saw before she passed out was the smiling face of Randy and she heard him say, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY BABY"".


	31. Chapter 31

She Said No-Ch 31

Derek and Fran walked into the house and Derek said, "I bet baby girl is still sleeping, I think I'll go up and check on her", Fran nodded her head and said, "and I'll go and put the groceries up". Derek took the stairs two at a time and when he got to the door he gently pushed it open and saw that Penelope wasn't there.

He saw pamphlets laying on the bed so he picked them up and started looking at them and he said, "no baby, please don't do this", he then turned around and ran back down the stairs. Fran said, "what's wrong"?, Derek handed her the booklets and she said, "bless her heart, it sounds like maybe she's made her decision".

Derek said, "momma that's just it I don't think she has, she scared, she scared that the baby growing inside her isn't mine", Fran said, "that's understandable baby boy". He nodded his head and said, "it is and I told her that no matter what her decision was that I'd back her 100%", Fran said, "andddd".

Derek said, "anddd I just think that if she does this she will regret it, I need to talk to her", Fran handed the information back to him and said, "good luck honey". He kissed her cheek and said, "thanks momma" and then he turned around and ran out of the house, he had to see her, to talk to her and see if this was truly what she wanted.

Across town Penelope opens her eyes and finds herself tied to a bed, she struggles to free herself but the ropes are to tight, she then hears Randy saying, "stop struggling beautiful, you might hurt our baby". Penelope said, "o o our baby"?, he walked closer and touched her cheek and said, "yes Penelope our baby".

Tears streamed down her face and she said, "how could you do that to me, how could you have raped me Randy, HOW"?, he smiled and said, "we fit together perfectly Penelope, perfectly and this baby proves it". He touched her stomach and said, "this baby is our baby and it came from our night together".

She shook her head and said, "this baby isn't yours it's Dereks", he laughed and said, "if that was true you wouldn't be thinking about aborting it, I'm not stupid Penelope'. Randys hand slid up her body and he said, "I took such good care of you in the hospital, I dressed your wounds, checked your vitals and every touch we shared was magical".

Penelope said, "you you're sick, YOU RAPED ME RANDY, YOU RAPED ME", he said, "you loved every minute of it", she shook her head and said, "you're a nurse, how could you hurt and kill women like this"?, he said, "what can I say I love women, I love taking what I want and when I had you I just knew that I would have to have you over and over again".

She said, "my team will find you and they will make you pay", he said, "ohhhhh sweet sweet Penelope they won't find you, we're going to be leaving town very soon, we're just here until dark and then we'll be saying goodbye to Virginia and hello to our forever". Penelope said, "our forever"?, he said, "yes, ours, you, me and our baby".

Meanwhile at the building Derek saw Penelopes car parked in front of the building, he said, "here's Ester so you've got to still be here" as he walked inside the building. He walked over to the desk and flashed his badge and said, "I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia", the nurse said, "I'm sorry I can't tell you if she's here or not".

Derek said, "listen you don't understand I need to see her", Alexis walked to the front and said, "can I help you"?, Derek flashed his badge and said. "I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia, it's very important that I see her, talk to her". Alexis said, "she's not here, she left about 45 minutes ago, give or take".

Derek said, "her car is sitting out front", Alexis said, "I don't know why her car is still here but I promise you agent she's not here", Derek said, "thank you". Alexis said, "any time agent Morgan" before turning around and walking back to her office, Derek pulled his cell off of his belt as he headed back out to Penelopes car.

After a few rings he heard Hotch say, "yeah Morgan", Derek said, "it's Garcia", Hotch said, "what about her"?, Derek noticed something shining on the ground under her car. He leaned down and picked it up, it was her keychain, her baby girl keychain, he said, "please just meet me at 3215 Sycamore Street as soon as you can".

Hotch said, "we're on our way" and the call ended, he held the keychain and said, "where are you baby girl" as he paced back and forth beside Ester wondering where his baby girl was.


	32. Chapter 32

She Said No-Ch 32

Penelope was helpless as Randys hands started roaming all over her body, he touched her breasts and said, "so perfect and firm just like I remember them from the hospital". She said, "h h hospital, did you rape me in the hospital to"?, he leaned down and held her head in his hands and kissed her lips passionately and said, "no my precious love, I wanted to but I didn't".

She said, "please Randy, please don't hurt me", he said, "I love you Penelope and I'd never want to hurt you ", she said, "but you did, you raped me twice Randy and stabbed me like 10 times". He said, "that was before I knew you and now that I know you and know that you want me as much as I want you that would never happen again".

At Penelopes car the rest of the team joined her and Reid said, "what was she doing here", Derek said, "she was here to discuss her options with the baby". JJ said, "what's that"? as she pointed at him hand, he said, "it's baby girls keychain, it was laying here under the car", Dave said, "but their is no sign of kitten"?, Derek shook his head and said, "none what so ever".

Hotch looked around and said, "we need to get the footage from that camera and see if their is any sign of Garcia", Emily pulled her cell and dialed the analyst that was covering for Penelope. After a few rings she heard, "yes mam, what can I do for you", Emily then told the analyst Tasha what she needed.y

When she had the footage she walked over to join the others and they watched as Penelope walked out of the building and headed toward her car. They saw her getting ready to put her key in the lock when a man walked up behind her, Derek said, "we need another view", Tasha changed views and they all gasped in surprise when they saw Randy sticking a needle in the side of Penelopes neck.

Derek said, "that son of a" and Dave said, "Randy is our serial rapist, he's the one that raped and stabbed Kitten", Derek said, "when I get my hands on him he's a dead man". Emily said, "Tash we need you to find an address on the man in this footage", a few minutes later Randys address appeared on all of their screens.

As they jumped into their cars and headed to the address all they could think about was Penelope, had Randy hurt her again or would they be able to save her and the baby. Derek gripped the steering wheel and said, "hang on sweetness, we're coming, we're coming", he blew out a deep breath and his heart raced as he pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go as they raced to save the heart of their team and family.

Penelope looked up at Randy and said, "please don't do this Randy, you don't have to do this", he held up his hand and said, "shhhhh beautiful, you're starting to get on my nerves". Penelope opened her mouth and said, "but" and he pulled some tape off of the roll beside the bed and put some on her mouth and said, "now where were we before we were interrupted"?, Penelopes heart started racing as his hands went for his belt.

Randy said, "this time I can take my time with you, I can kiss and love every inch of that perfect body, the body that's carrying our child", Randy touched her stomach and said, "hello in there baby I'm your daddy and I love you and your mommy so much". Penelope struggled against her ropes as he started pulling her pants down over her hips.

When her stomach was exposed he smiled and said, "so beautiful and as of the day we created that amazing little being growing inside of you, you are mine Penelope Grace Garcia, allllllll mine". Tears streamed down her face and she shook her head and screamed against the tape as his pants and boxers slid down over his hips and he stalked toward her like a lion stalks it's prey.

The team pulled up in the parking lot and as they jumped out Hotch said, "MORGANNNNNNNNN" but it was to late he was gone, Reid said, "I got him, I got him" as he took off after his friend. Hotch said, "our first priority is Garcia, no matter what happens get her out of there as soon as possible", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they took off running after Derek and Reid.

When Derek and Reid got to the door Reid said, "be careful because we don't know what we're going to find when we get in there", Derek said, "if he's hurt her or the baby I swear". Reid kicked the door open and said, "FBIIIIIII" as they ran toward the room Penelopes muffled screams were coming from and when they stepped into the room and saw Randy hovering over her with a knife to her stomach.


	33. Chapter 33

She Said No-Ch 33

Derek said, "Randy you don't have to do this man, you don't have to hurt her", Randy said, "well if it isn't agent Morgan and his band of merry misfits, to what do we owe this visit"?, Reid said, "drop the knife and raise your hands". Randy laughed and said, "awwww are you the joker of the team, you must be if you think I'm going to drop my knife".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "it's okay baby girl, it's okay", Randy said, "how sweet, he's trying to make you think that everything is going to be okay Penelope". Randy ran his free hand over her breast and said, "but we both know that it's not", Reid said, "Randy it doesn't have to be this way".

Randy said, "yes, yes it does Reid, Penelopes mine and we love each other and the baby growing inside her is mine, ours, our little baby and if I can't have them then nobody can". Derek said, "I love you baby girl", Randy said, "yes, yes, he loves you and the baby growing inside you or so he wants you to believe".

Derek listened as Randy said, "he wants you to believe that he can love this baby if it's mine, when we both know that neither of you will be able to love this baby if it's mine". He ran his hand over her stomach and said, "I love you Penelope, I have since the first time I saw you all of those months ago at the bar".

Penelope fought the urge to vomit as his hands slid down her body and Derek said, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER", Randy laughed and said, "ohhhh Derek I've done more than touch her, I've had her, been deep inside her, filled her up with my seed". He laughed and said, "proof is growing inside her right now".

Derek said, "that baby isn't yours, it's mine", Randy said, "liar, if this baby was yours she wouldn't have wanted to abort it", Derek said, "I love her and this baby, our baby and no matter who the father is biologically I am his or her daddy". Randy said, "awwwww how sweet and I guess you think that mea" and a shot filled the air.

Penelope screamed as Randys dead body fell over onto her, Derek ran over and rolled him off of her and took the tape off of her mouth and said, "it's okay, it's okay, it's over, it's over" as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. Hotch and the others ran into the room and Dave said, "is kitten alright"?, Derek said, "I think so".

He looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she started nodding her head yes and a sharp pain hit her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain and said, "my baby, don't let me lose my baby". Derek said, "we need medics", Hotch said, "medics, we need medics", as the medics ran into the room Derek and the rest of the team stepped back and watched as the medics worked to stabilize Penelope and the baby so they could transport them to the hospital.

Derek climbed into the back of the ambulance and immediately took her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to an don't want to lose this baby, my baby, our baby". Dereks heart broke as Penelope slid her free hand to her stomach and whispered, "please hang on for mommy, please, I love you".

The medic checked her blood pressure and said, "mam you need to calm down, your blood pressure is extremely high", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry". Derek said, "for what"?, she said, "for leaving alone, if I'd only waited then you would have" and then she was hit with another sharp pain in her stomach, she moaned out in pain and said, "I can't lose my baby, I can't lose my baby".

The ride to the hospital didn't take long and soon they were met by Mallory in the ER, she said, "okay Penelope I need for you to calm down, you need to take deep breaths and blow them out slowly". Penelope did what Mallory said and the cramps seemed to ease up but then they came back with a vengeance and she once again moaned out in pain.

Mallory hooked Penelope up to a fetal monitor and said, "Derek I need you to step outside for a few minutes so I can check her out", he kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you and I'll be right out in the hall". She nodded her head and then he leaned down and kissed her stomach and said, "hey in there this is your daddy and I love you and I need for you to be a fighter like your momma, okay, I need for you to hang on for me and mommy".

Penelope weakly smiled as Derek then reluctantly turned around and walked back out into the hall while Mallory and the nurses worked feverishly to save Penelope and the baby.


	34. Chapter 34

She Said No-Ch 34

Derek was still pacing back and forth in the waiting room when the team ran through the door, he looked up and JJ said, "how's Garcie"?, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "Mallory's working to stabilize her and the baby". Emily said, "did she have any more cramps on the way to the hospital"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes several and her blood pressure wouldn't go down".

Reid said, "they'll do everything they can to help her and the baby", Derek said, "I know it's just I wish I could be in there with her", Emily said, "they needed the room to help work on PG". Derek said, "I need to be in there with them", Dave said, "when they can they'll come and tell us how kitten and the baby are doing".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "she wants this baby so much and now that she does she might lose it", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't give up hope Derek". He sighed and said, "everything happens for a reason, right"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "I can't believe that all this time it was Randy", Reid said, "he colored his hair and removed his glasses and used contacts that's why we didn't recognize him". Everybody watched as Derek walked across the waiting room and hit the wall with his hand and said, "I should have see it, I should have known that it was Randy".

Emily said, "he fooled us all Morgan, not just you", Derek shook his head and said, "what kind of profiler am I when I can't tell that someone is a serial rapist"?, Hotch said, "you're being to hard on yourself". Derek said, "how can you say that, the woman I love is in that room over there fighting for the life of her baby and if I'd been paying attention none of this would have happened, if I hadn't gone home that night to get some things she never would have been attacked".

Dave said, "son this isn't you fault", Derek turned and they saw tears streaming down his face, he said, "I love her with all of my heart, she's my world and she's broken and I can't fix her, I can't help". JJ walked over and pulled Derek into her arms and said, "we can help, we can be there for her and let her know how much we love her and the baby".

Meanwhile in Penelopes cubicle Mallory is checking the ultrasound machine and Penelope says, "please tell me the baby is going to be alright"?, Mallory said, "Penelope if you don't calm down I'm going to have to sedate you'. Penelope said, "I CAN'T LOSE THIS BABY", Mallory said, "get me Derek, maybe he can calm her down".

The nurse nodded her head and headed out to the waiting room, Derek looked up when he heard his name being called, he ran over and said, "is she alright'?, the nurse said, "we can't calm her down, Mallory sent me to get you". Derek quickly fell in line behind the nurse as they practically ran toward her little cubicle.

Penelope looked up and saw Derek walking into the room and she held her hand out, Derek quickly intertwined their fingers and said, "baby I need you to calm down, can you do that for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'll try, I'll try'. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "do you remember the first time we met"?, she smiled and said, "that was the best day of my life".

He winked at her and said, "mine to sweetness, mine to", the more they talked the better her vitals were becoming and after 30 to 45 minutes her blood pressure was almost normal and her cramps had stopped. Mallory smiled and when she noticed Penelope was asleep she said, "she's doing much better, much better", Derek said, "so is the baby out of danger"?, she said, "we need to keep her as calm as possible and as long as she's calm and she doesn't have any more cramps the baby should be fine".

Derek sighed and said, "thank you', Mallory said, "she still has a rough road ahead", Derek said, "but I thought you said she'd be okay"?, Mallory said, "she's 8 weeks pregnant and at this pace she's going to be on complete bed rest during her entire pregnancy". Derek said, "what about the testing to find out who the father is"?, she shook her head and said, "right now that's not advised because any added stress could harm the baby".

Derek looked down at a peaceful Penelope and then at Mallory and said, "no matter what the tests show I am this babies daddy", Mallory smiled and said, "I'm going to go get her room ready, I'm going to want to keep her a few days to monitor her". Derek nodded his head and said, "okay" as he watched her turn around and head out of the room to get her room ready so she could be transferred.


	35. Chapter 35

She Said No-Ch 35

A few minutes later the team walked into the room and JJ said, "how's Garcie and the baby"?, Derek smiled and said, "stable, they're both stable for now". Dave said, "what is the doctor saying"?, Derek said, "Mallory said that her pregnancy is high risk so their is a big chance that baby girl will be put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy".

Reid said, "how did she take that news"?, Derek said, "she doesn't know yet, right now the goal is to keep her calm so she doesn't have any more pains". Emily said, "what about having the tests for paternity"?, Derek shook his head and said, "right now it's to dangerous", Dave said, "do you think kitten is to be able to hear that"?, Derek said, "I hope so but until Mallory says she's ready to hear it I'm not planning on saying a word to her about it".

Hotch said, "that's a good idea, we don't want any more cramps", Derek said, "no, no we don't", JJ said, "I still can't believe that Randy was the serial rapist". Derek said, "neither can I, he played his part good", Emily said, "to good", Dave said, "he picked up his pace when he found out that Penelope was pregnant".

Reid said, "how did he find out she was pregnant"?, Derek said, "I have no idea", Emily said, "maybe PG can tell us something later", Derek said, "maybe Em, maybe". JJ said, "right now her days and nights need to be kept stress free", Dave said, "how about we do a lot of family stuff together, well that is as long as we're not across the country on cases".

Derek said, "she'll love that", JJ said, "well then operation keep Penelope calm has started and will remain in effect until Mallory says that her and the baby are out of danger", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement. Hotch said, "how long has it been since you've eaten anything"?, Derek said, "I honestly don't remember but I'm okay".

Reid said, "ohhhhh but no, what do you think Garcia is going to say when she finds out that you're not eating"?, Derek laughed and said, "she'll kick my butt", Dave laughed and said, "that she will son, that she will. Mallory walked over and said, "we have her in her room, if you'll follow me I'll take you all to her", they nodded their heads as they followed her toward the elevator.

As they all stepped on JJ said, "do you think that she'll be able to carry the baby to term"?, Mallory said, "that's what we're hoping for", Emily said, "but as of right now you're saying no stress and pretty much bed rest, right"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "exactly". Reid said, "do you think their is a possibility that she'll be able to have the testing she wanted to find out the paternity"?, Mallory said, "right now I'm going to say no but if her condition improves later on in her pregnancy it might be alright but considering she almost miscarried today, I'm pushing for her not to do it".

Hotch said, "but you do understand why she wants the tests"?, Mallory said, "I do but right now our focus is to keep her stable and stop her from miscarrying and if she starts cramping again I can't promise that the fetus will survive". The elevator doors opened and they all stepped out and she said, "her room is 255 and I've already talked to the nurses and as many of you can stay that wants to".

Derek said, "thanks for everything you've done Mallory", she said, "Penelope has been through so much and I don't know if she could handle losing this baby, not after she's finally ready to have it". Derek nodded his head and said, "don't worry, we'll make sure that baby girl stays calm and hopefully cramp free so she can carry this baby to term".

Mallory said, "if anything changes, if she has any cramps or if you guys need anything please just let us know", Dave said, "thanks Mallory we will" as Derek pushed the door open and stepped inside. He walked over to her bedside and put her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", he then leaned down and gently kissed her stomach and said, "and I love you to little one".

The team stood smiling as they watched Derek sat protectively by his future brides side


	36. Chapter 36

She Said No-Ch 36

When Penelope woke up a few hours later everybody was gone, well everybody but Derek and he thankfully was laying on the bed with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. She sighed and snuggled closer to him, he opened his eyes and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she smiled up at him and said, "better, tired but much better".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "what about the cramps"?, she shook her head and said, "gone, no cramps", he grinned at her and said, "that's great news sweetness". She laid her head back down on his chest and said, "what did Mallory say about the baby"?, he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "right now we need to keep you calm".

Penelope said, "I'm really trying", he said, "I know you are goddess", she said, "when can I get out of here"?, Derek said, "she's wanting to watch you for a few days, just to make sure that the cramps are gone and their are no problems for you or the little one". Penelope nodded her head and said, "so what about the testing, when can I have it done"?, Derek said, "wellllll".

She looked up at him and said, "I can't have it can I"?, he intertwined fingers with her and said, "right now it's to dangerous for you to do the testing and just for your safety and the safety of the baby Mallory is putting you on bedrest". Her mouth opened and she was ready to complain and Derek put his hand on her stomach and said, "right now keeping you two safe are our main priority".

Penelope said, "I love you Derek Michael Morgan", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you to Penelope Grace Garcia", they then snuggled closer and laid there just enjoying being wrapped in each others arms. When the team walked into the room a few minutes later they stopped and smiled when they saw Derek and Penelope peacefully sleeping.

Fran motioned for the team to follow her, when they all stepped into the hall Dave said, "what's wrong Bella"?, she said, "since we know they're all doing good, how about we go get things ready for when they let Penelope come home". JJ saw a huge smile grace her husbands lips and she said, "I know that look Spence, what are you thinking"?, Reid said, "I have an idea that I think is going to make Penelope feel a lot better and safer".

Dave said, "well don't keep us in suspense son", Reid said, "well how about if we do this" and everybody leaned in and listened as he started explaining the idea he thought would make Penelope feel happier and safer. When Penelope opened her eyes some time later she saw Mallory walking into her room, she said, "is everything okay Mallory"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "yes, everything is fine".

Derek opened his eyes and said, "what's wrong"?, Mallory smiled and said, "nothing's wrong, everything is stable with both Penelope and the baby", Penelope said, "sooooo is their any chance that I can get out of here tonight"?, Mallory said, "welllllllll let's just wait and see how you handle Spencers surprise first". The couple look at each other and then at Mallory and say in unison, "SURPRISE, WHAT SURPRISE".

Their attention then turned to the door when their family all walked through the door nicely dressed with their arms full of decorations, Penelope said, "uhhhh Reid, what's all this"?, Reid said, "welllllll I had an idea that I think is going to make you feel better". She grinned and said, "and what is your idea"?, he said, "wellllllll we've arranged a surprise for you and Derek".

Derek said, "and that surprise issssssss"?, Reid said, "SURPRISE, IT'S YOUR WEDDING DAY", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and grinned and then back at their smiling family as Reid filled them in on his idea for a wedding. When Reid was finished with explaining his idea Derek said, "what about it sweetness, you wanna make an honest man of me"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "what are we waiting for, let's get us marrieddddd" and everybody clapped their hands as they all started working to make the surprise wedding a complete success.


	37. Chapter 37

She Said No-Ch 37

JJ, Emily and Fran took their time with the bride so she wouldn't overexert, Mallory stayed close just so she could monitor Penelopes vitals while she was active. When everybody was through with the bride Penelope said, "what do you guys think"?, JJ said, "you look so beautiful".

Emily said, "PG you look stunning", Fran kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look like a princess", Mallory said, "you look great but how do you feel"?, Penelope said, "nervous but great". Mallory said, "that's normal trust me honey".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "after everything I've been through over the past few months it feels good to know that things are back to looking up for us". Fran said, "if anybody deserves it it's you and my baby boy".

Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Fran", she then looked at Mallory and said, "are you sure that this wedding is safe for the baby"?, Mallory nodded her head and said, "everything is looking good so just as long as you take everything slow and easy and don't have any stress you'll be fine".

Emily said, "how long will she be on bed rest and no stress"?, Mallory said, "for now it's gonna be at least a few months, maybe longer". Penelope said, "so even if I was physically able to have sex with Derek I couldn't, right"?, Mallory said, "I'm sorry but no, not right now".

Fran said, "my son loves you and it doesn't matter how long he will wait for you", Penelope said, "I'm definitely a lucky girl". JJ said, "it's Morgan that's the lucky one here", Emily laughed and said, "well ya know he's always had a way with the ladies" and they all started laughing.

Their laughter stopped when Dave knocked on the door, Fran said, "come in", the door opened and Dave stepped in and said, "are you ladies ready"?, Penelope said, "how do I look papa bear"?, he kissed her cheek and said, "beautiful kitten, you look beautiful but how are you and the little one doing"?, Penelope grinned and said, "good, nervous but good".

Mallory said, "I told her that as long as she takes thins slow and easy she'll do fine but I'm going to be there watching and monitoring her just to make sure we don't have any problems". Penelope hugged her and said, "thank you for everything you've done and will do for me and the baby".

Mallory grinned and said, "you are very welcome", she then stepped back and Dave said, "alright kitten let's get you married". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement as everybody start getting into their places, Dave then looked at Penelope and held out his arm and said, "are you ready"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way papa bear" and he kissed her cheek before they started walking toward the very nervous Derek Morgan.

The closer she got to him the faster his heart was beating, he thought several times that it would burst out of his chest and fly across the room. Soon, thankfully her hand was in his and they turned to face the minister who smiled at the happy couple.

He said, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia in the bonds of holy matrimony". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and smiled as he looked her lovingly into her eyes.

The minister said, "who gives this bride to her groom"?, Dave smiled and said, "we, her family do", the minister asked for the rings and then after a short prayer he readied to continue. He said, "Derek put this ring onto Penelopes finger and recite your vows to her".

He took the ring and put it on her finger and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are the love of my life, the one woman that owns me, heart, body and soul and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". She smiled and then turned to face the minister.

He said, "Penelope put this ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows", she nervously took the ring and slid it gently onto his finger and smiled. She said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me".

She continued by saying, "I want to thank you for always being here for me, for loving me and for letting me love you and I can't wait to love you for the rest of our lives". The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he grinned and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek gently cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you" just seconds before their lips touched, thus cementing their lives together as husband and wife while their friends clapped their hands and squealed their congratulations.


	38. Chapter 38

She Said No-Ch 38

When the newlyweds pulled apart their family hugged them both and then Penelope sighed happily as Derek said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan'. Mallory smiled and said, "I'm going to step out and let you guys celebrate but if you need anything please don't hesitate to let us know".

Penelope said, "can you stay and celebrate w with us"?, Mallory said, "don't you want to celebrate with your family"?, Derek said, "after everything you've done to help us you are our family, so please, please stay and celebrate with us". She smiled and said, "I'd love to", Fran said, "well the reception isn't much, I was able to get some sandwiches, chips, punch and of course a cake but their is plenty of everything so the nurses and doctors are more than welcome to join us".

Mallory said, "thank you that's very nice of you", Fran grinned and said, "alright everybody let's eattttttt", Mallory stepped out into the hall and filled the others about the reception before returning to join the party. Everybody laughed and danced as they continued celebrating the wedding of Derek and Penelope.

Fran pushed the cart carrying their cake on it over to the bed and said, "it's time to cut your cake" as she handed the knife over to the happy newlyweds. Derek smiled as Penelope put her hand on top of his and they pushed the knife down through the cake, they managed to get a piece of cake onto a saucer and they gently and lovingly put a bite of cake into each others mouths.

As they shared a loving kiss the room filled with, "AWWWWWWW", Derek smiled and said, "it's to bad that we can't dance", Reid said, "says who" as he pulled out his cell phone and put some romantic dance music on. Derek said, "shall we Mrs. Morgan"?, Penelope said, "we shall Mr. Morgan" as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

They started slowly dancing to WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN and everybody watched as the loving couple danced their way across the small room. Penelope said, "I'm so sorry that we can't, that I can't", Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "I love you Penelope and no matter how long it takes I'll wait because nothing is more important than you and our baby", she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you" before claiming his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

A few hours later the room had cleared out and it was just the newlyweds, Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she said, "loved handsome, truly loved". He smiled and said, "you are and you always will be", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "hotstuff'.

Derek looked at her and said, "yes beautiful"?, Penelope said, "I don't know when we'll be able to ya know"?, Derek said, "I'd wait forever for you goddess, I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy". She smiled at him and said, "how did I get so lucky to find an amazing man like you"?, he grinned and said, "I'm the lucky one here baby girl and I always will be".

They danced just holding each other for a few more minutes before she said, "I'm getting tired", Derek said, "let's get you changed into your night gown and then we'll lay down". She nodded her head yes as they headed toward the bathroom, a few minutes later they were snuggled together on their double bed that the team had arranged, even though they couldn't have sex they could still lay wrapped in each others arms and cuddle.

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", she then yawned and closed her eyes and it wasn't long before a light snore was coming from his beautiful bride. He smiled and laid there just looking at her for a few minutes before resting his head against hers and closing his eyes.

When Mallory checked on the newlyweds sometime later she smiled when she saw them cuddled up together sleeping peacefully, she turned around and headed back to nurses station so the happy couple could get some much needed sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

She Said No-Ch 39

The next several months passed by fast with Penelope getting stronger everyday, she was unfortunately still on bed rest because she'd had a few cramps and started bleeding. Derek made sure this is bride was never alone, she always had either him, one of the team, his mom or sisters were with her just in case she needed anything.

He hated to be away from her especially the closer she got to her delivery date, the team was currently out of town on a case and had been for over a week and the evidence was leading them nowhere and fast. Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "so any ideas pretty boy"?, Reid said, "well he's definitely escalating so he's probably going to bring everything to a head soon".

Dave said, "he's a sadistic psychopath and he likes killing teenage boys", Emily said, "so what are you saying Spencer"?, Reid smiled and said, "we're about to give the unsub access to allllllll the boys he needs" and Derek stood there smiling and listening to Reids plan. Meanwhile upstairs Penelope woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach.

She rubbed her stomach and said, "what's wrong little one"?, another pain hit her and she said, "no no no, it's to early, it's to early", she raised up and said, er"DEREKKKKKKKKKKK" and he ran up the stairs. He pushed their bedroom door open and said, "what's wrong, what's wrong"?, she said, "sharp pains, very sharp pains in my stomachhhhhhhhh" as she was hit with another one".

Derek said, "let me call Mallory and see what she says", he pulled his cell back out and sat down on the bed with her and after a few rings he heard, "yeah Derek, what's wrong"?, Derek said, "baby girl is having sharp pains in her stomach". Mallory said, "put me on speaker", Derek did and said, "you've got us both now Mallory.

She said, "Penelope is the pain staying in one place or traveling"?, she said, "traveling around to my back", Mallory smiled and said, "honey you're going to be fine", Penelope said, "but the pain". Mallory said, "Derek you need to get her here as soon as you can", Derek said, "is she going to be alright" ?, Mallory said, "she's going to be fine and in a few hours you're going to be holding your baby".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "did you hear that sweetness"?, she said, "but I'm only 7 months, are you sure the baby's going to be alright"?, Mallory said, "he or she is going to be fine, now I need you to stay calm and I'll see you in a few minutes". After the call ended Derek grabbed her bag and helped her out to the car.

On the way to the hospital he called the team, his mom and sisters to let them know what was going on, a few minutes later he was racing into the ER parking lot. When he opened her door and turned around he saw Mallorys smiling face and she had several other doctors and nurses with her, they got Penelope out of the car and quickly headed inside.

They got her hooked up to a fetal monitor and Mallory smiled as she raised up the covers and said, "you are fully dilated and ready to deliver", Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I love you". Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "and I love you", Mallory said, "alright let's get Penelope to delivery and get this party started".

Everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they worked feverishly to get her settled and heading back to delivery

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	40. Chapter 40

She Said No-Ch 40

Epilogue

Mallory said, "have you been trying to rest"?, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I've been trying but the more I try to rest the more I would think and when I'd think I'd wonder about who the daddy of this little one is". Derek said, "I told you I'm this little ones daddy", Penelope said, "I know it's just I", Mallory said, "very soon it will be quite obvious who the daddy is".

Derek laughed and said, "she's got a good point", Penelope nodded her head and said, "true but I just hope that he or she is healthy, that's really the only thing that matters". Mallory put her hand on her friends leg and said, "he or she is fine", Penelope said, "really"?, Mallory said, "the heart rate is strong and all of your exams have been good so yes I'm sure".

Penelope squeezed Dereks hand as she pushed and pushed to bring their child into the world, she collapsed against the pillow and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, Mallory said, "with the next push the baby will be here". Derek kissed Penelope on the forehead and said, "you're doing so good baby girl, so so good".

Mallory said, "so have you decided on a name for the baby"?, Penelope said, "we've picked a few for a girl and a few for a boy, we thought we'd wait till the baby was born and see what name fit him or her". Mallory smiled and said, "that's a good idea", the trio nodded their heads yes in agreement as they waited for the next contraction to hit.

As the final contraction hit Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and she pushed and pushed until she heard the cry of their child filled the room, Penelope said, "is the baby alright"?, Mallory smiled and said, "she's fine". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "she, did you hear that goddess, we have a little girl", Penelope said, "I heard hotstuff, I heard".

Derek said, "I bet momma is kicking herself right now", Penelope said, "well her and your sisters will be back tomorrow, right"?, he said, "yeah but she so wanted to be here when the baby was born". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe she's here, she's finally here", he kissed her forehead and smiled happily as they watched Mallory.

Mallory smiled as she cut the cord and after wiping off the babies mouth said, "here you go momma, here is your daughter", when Mallory held the baby up Derek and Penelope smiled when they saw a dark skinned perfect blend of her mommy and her daddy". Penelope grinned and said, "she's ours Derek, she's our little angel, our little miracle".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you", Penelope said, "I love you to", while the new parents looked at their newest family member Mallory worked to get Penelope all sewed up. Derek looked at his wife and said, "we really need to decide on a name for her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I have an idea in that department".

Derek and Mallory listened as she said, "what about Erica Morgan", Derek said, "I love it buttttttt", Penelope said, "but, but what"?, Derek said, "I remember you telling me that your mom came to you while you were in your coma and talked to you, right"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head and said, "she did".

Penelope glanced up from her daughter when Derek said, "how about the name Erica Grace Morgan"?, tears of joy streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "awwwww I love it'. Mallory said, "a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl", Derek said, "thank you so much for everything you've done for us Mallory", she smiled and said, "I'm just glad I could help".

Penelope said, "I don't know what I would have done without you Mallory", Mallory said, "you are very welcome my friend, very welcome", she then stood up and said, "I've got you all sewed up so I'll step out into the hall and give the three of you some time to bond as a family". Derek pulled his cell out and snapped a few pictures.

He then sent the pictures to everybody with the caption, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD ERICA GRACE MORGAN", it was only a matter of a few minutes before everybody started responding with comments on how beautiful she was. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "thank you", he said, "for what baby"?, she said, "for making me a mommy'.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "and thank you for making me a daddy", the two parents then spent the next few minutes looking at their beautiful little daughter, an angel that had them wrapped around their little fingers from the second she was born. As time flew by Derek and Penelope soon welcomed a son Hank Spencer Morgan to their family.

JJ and Reid welcomed another son named Michael Anthony Reid a year after Erica was born and Hotch and Emily welcomed a daughter Sophie Joy Hotchner when Michael was 6 months old. Their little family kept growing and growing and no matter how hectic their lives got they were always filled with happiness and love, lots of love.

THE END


End file.
